Lip Gloss and Ice Cream
by Tarantula
Summary: The sequel to Sweet as Sugar. Alex and Mitchie head to Camp Rock for a summer of music and love but The Shadow Knight is bulding up his power! And can the girls survive Tess' plans of breaking them up! MAJOR FEMSLASH! Don't like it? Then don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Lip Gloss and Ice Cream

~Chapter One~

The Pandemonium Chapel could only be found by those who were permitted by those inside. The Chapel was much like a Castle in terms of appearance but much smaller. Or that was what people would assume when looking at it from outside.

It was once they got inside they would see how big it truly was. Inside was the size of a city. The sky above the chapel was dark and rain fell down like tear drops. Marcus walked through the mud towards the chapel, arms over his chest and his hood up over his head to protect his hair from the weather.

He made it to the doors and knocked three times and the doors opened automatically.

He entered, glad to be in the warmth. The inside the chapel was completely made out of marble with floating balls of light to keep the entire complex lit up. The Pandemonium Wizards were very well off for such a secret group.

'Marcus,' a middle aged wizard smiled at him, running his fingers through his urban hair. 'Safe trip?'

Marcus and the wizard hugged very briefly before they began to walk.

'Safer than I expected, Duncan,' Marcus replied, pulling his hood down to reveal a handsome face with short black hair and brown eyes. There was visibly nothing wrong with his appearance. 'The number of the Shadows has dramatically decreased.'

'Yes,' Duncan nodded as they continued on their way. 'All thanks to Alex Russo for defeating The Shadow Knight's Host.'

'Yes. I heard about Tris,' Marcus replied, his voice becoming softer as he spoke of his old friend. 'A truly upsetting loss. Has the court assigned Alex a new Guardian?'

Duncan shook his head. 'The court are a bit reluctant to give her a new Guardian at the moment. Did you hear about Tris preforming a Passing when he died? He transferred his skills and powers to her. Alex is two times more powerful than before which causes a problem for us.'

'Whys that?' Marcus asked, curious.

'Because Tris never trained Alex to control her Gaia Form. He never got that far. He spent a lot of time making sure she was ready to fight. And now that she's two times more powerful it means her Gaia Form is too unstable,' Duncan explained. 'And the training required for her to learn how to control her form would be too dangerous. We're not sure what stopped her the last time it activated but we're happy it did.'

Marcus chuckled. 'Understandable,' he commented as they moved along a corridor. 'That is why you called me.'

'We don't want you to train her or guard her. We want you to watch her and if her Gaia Form activates we want you to take care of it,' Duncan explained. 'In anyway possible.'

'And by that you mean?' Marcus asked and Duncan stared at him with a cold gaze.

'Eliminate her if you must,' Duncan replied. 'Tris did something stupid when he preformed the Passing. She was to come here over the Summer for further training. She is our greatest weapon against the darkness. But she is also our biggest weakness.'

'So you want me to watch her and if she has an odd spike assassinate her?' Marcus said, disgusted.

Duncan frowned. 'Don't say it like that, Marcus. These are hard times. Darkness is approaching and we have to be ready for whatever happens.'

Marcus stared forward, refusing to make eye contact.

'And that means you kill a girl who assumes she's under your protection?' Marcus questioned. 'Just because she wasn't able to do her full training before her Guardian died in her arms.'

'She _is_ under our protection,' Duncan shot back as they passed the entrance to a library. 'But it doesn't stop us from being cautious.'

Marcus said nothing as they walked through the corridors and up the many steps. They came a set of golden doors with a dragon, a golden griffin and an elf imprinted on the metal. They walked towards the doors that slid open without a sound and they walked through.

The room was dark apart from the spot where a blue fire floated above the ground. There were fourteen Wizards sitting around the fire and Marcus and Duncan joined them.

'Now that we are all here,' a rasp voice said from the other side of the circular table. 'I'd like to welcome Marcus back to the Order of Pandemonium.'

There was a quite applause that Marcus acknowledged and bowed his head to.

'I would like to get on with the meeting,' the same voice said. 'Have there been any sightings or rumors of the whereabouts of The Shadow Knight?'

'No, Sir,' an African accent answered. 'By the looks of things he is in hiding, gathering his strength after his fight with the young Alex Russo.'

'And have we discovered the reason behind him taking a host body?' the rasp voice asked.

'We believe that it was he that killed the last Gaia Keeper,' Duncan said. 'Killing someone that powerful he might have received a large amount of damage. Maybe he can't move that far away without hurting himself. Taking on a host body would give him time to heal and allow him to act.'

'Any reason why he would choose the future form of Alex Russo's ex boyfriend?' the voice questioned.

'We assume it's because the trouble between the two before he ran away,' another voice said. 'Alex Russo slept with someone else and he found out. Then when he ran away his mother tried to drown the girl Alex cheated on him with but ended up drowning herself.

'We feel that The Shadow Knight was using the person with the most hatred towards her,' the voice continued. 'And lets face it. A guy who lost his mother and has been sleep rough for a few years is going to be pretty angry at her.'

There were a few mutters of agreements. Marcus laid back against his chair, crossing his arms.

'And now to the matter of Alex Russo,' the rasp voice declared and there was silence. 'Can you confirm that Alex will be out of New York for the summer?'

'Yes,' a voice said. 'She will spend the summer at a music camp where her girlfriend Mitchie Torress attended.'

'Do you know what lessons she will be taking?' the rasp voice questioned.

'Yes, Sir,' the same voice replied. 'Alex will be taking drum, guitar and singing lessons while attending this camp.'

'Marcus,' the rasp voice called.

'Yes, Sir?' Marcus asked.

'Has Duncan briefed you on your mission?' there were mutters now.

'Yes.'

'Do you accept this mission?' the rasp voice asked and Marcus looked at Duncan who nodded, urging him to answer.

'Yes, Sir.'

'Excellent. We will arrange for you to teach her drum lessons.'

Marcus nodded, unsure if he could be seen or not.

'Then this meeting is over.'

Marcus stood up at once and left without a word. Duncan followed him into the corridor where Marcus turned to him.

'I don't agree with the mission,' Marcus told him.

'Then why did you agree?' Duncan asked.

'Because if I didn't then Alex has a high chance of dying if there's the slightest clue something is wrong with her,' Marcus snapped.

'You know the rules,' Duncan said. 'If you accept a mission you must carry it out.'

Marcus folded his arms. 'I can't believe they're sending me to some camp. Which one is it anyway?'

*

Mitchie covered her ears as Alex started screaming with joy the moment they passed the wooden "CAMP ROCK" sign. Alex was practically jumping with excitement as Connie drove past a number of kids dancing, drumming, playing guitars and cars parking to let the kids out.

Connie parked the van near the kitchen and the three got out of the van. Alex started jumping up and down.

'Oh my God!' Alex screamed. 'I'm at Camp Rock!'

Mitchie giggled. 'Isn't it cool?'

'So cool!' Alex said and hugged her girlfriend. 'Thank you!' Alex said before grabbing Connie and forcing her to join in the hug. 'Thank you both.'

Connie laughed. 'It's the least I could do after you saved Mitchie's life.'

Alex and Mitchie smiled at each other. She had no idea Alex had saved her daughter more than once. Nor did she know Mitchie had been tied to the Statue of Liberty a few months ago to draw Alex out. And since then the statue wasn't the only thing Mitchie had been tied to...

They got their stuff our of the van which resulted in Alex carrying a few bags on her back, one guitar case that actually held her guitar and another guitar case that held her sword that she had been given to by the Pandemonium Wizards.

It was Tris's sword.

'You two are in cabin number sixty nine,' Connie told them and Alex smiled at this, noticing Mitchie was trying to stop herself from doing the same.

'My favorite number,' Alex smirked, giving Mitchie a quick wink that caused her to blush. They started to get their stuff out. Alex and Mitchie walked Connie to her cabin, both of them pointing things out to Alex as they walked pass them.

'OK, girls,' Connie said. 'Here's my cabin. I'll see you layer, OK?'

'Yeah, Mum,' Mitchie said, kissing her on the cheek and Connie walked in. Mitchie and Alex then went in search for their cabin, finding it was one near the lake and they both squealed with excitement before rushing into their cabin.

'Oh my God!' Alex smiled. 'This is our home for the summer!'

'Mmm...' Mitchie said. 'I'm living with you a few more years than I planned. Maybe we really should get married.'

'Shut up,' Alex laughed.

'I just want to know who is taking who's name,' Mitchie joked. 'I think Alex Torress is very good. But Mitchie Russo is just cute.'

'It's a good thing we're not famous,' Alex giggled. 'People would be calling us Mitlex or Alitchie.'

They both laughed and started to unpack. Mitchie couldn't help but notice that Alex had not packed and bras.

'You were serious when you said you weren't going to wear them anymore?' Mitchie asked and Alex smiled slyly.

'I thought it would make you happy,' Alex said. 'Means you see more for less effort.'

At this Mitchie pulled out her black corset and held it up at Alex, a teasing smirk on her face.

'Does that mean I don't have to wear this?' she asked before getting her stockings out with a matching thong. 'Or this?'

Alex's throat went dry. 'Y-you brought them?'

'Well I _thought_ you'd like to see me in them,' Mitchie smiled. 'But if you'd rather see more for less effort I think they'll stay in my suitcase.'

'No!' Alex said a bit too quickly. 'I'd love to do a lot of work just to get you _in _it!'

At this Mitchie pulled out a pair of handcuffs. 'If you get out these tonight I'll put the corset and stockings on. If you don't then I get my way with you.'

'So either way I win?' Alex pointed out.

'So do I,' Mitchie smiled.

Alex saw the lust in her eyes and wanted her so much. And it didn't help with the weather being so _hot_! It was almost like Mitchie could read her mind because she walked over to her, throwing the corset and other stuff on her bed before grabbing Alex, unzipping her jeans and sliding her hand inside, causing Alex to gasp and hold onto Mitchie for support.

'Y-you're so evil sometimes,' Alex breathed.

'This is my territory, Russo,' Mitchie smiled. 'New York was yours. Now we're in mine and do you know what that means?'

'N-no...'

'You're mine for the entire summer,' Mitchie kissed her neck softly. 'And I'm going to enjoy it,' she whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Alex's spine. Without another word Mitchie took her hands out of her jeans and walked to her bed, quickly licking her fingers with a look of satisfaction in her eyes.

Alex didn't think music was going to be the only thing going on this summer. And she didn't mind one bit.

**I'm terrible. I planned to have time off from Alex and Mitchie for at least a day (doesn't sound like much now I think about it) but I could not resist. I hope this opening chapter tells you how much darker it will be on one side of the story but how much smuttier it will be on the other!**

**I originally planned this one to be longer but I feel this ending is more effective. I'll just have to make sure the next chapter is a lot longer!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the final chapter of Sweet as Sugar! I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I read them. I feel a bit bad that I killed off Tris now :( but going by your reviews he and his death had a impact so he served his purpose.**

**Review and tell me what you think of this opening of the brand new Alex/Mitchie femslash. I'm actually considering doing a trilogy!**


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

Mitchie smiled at Alex's amazement as they walked through the camp. Big city girl in the wide, open air. Mitchie knew Alex was used to tall buildings towering over her and cars rushing past like there was no tomorrow. Watching Alex was like watching a four year old playing with a toy for the first time.

'Tris would have loved this!' Alex commented.

Mitchie gave her a very weak smile. Mitchie had liked- no- adored Tris! He had saved her and Alex so many times before he died. And Mitchie knew how much he meant to Alex because he had brought out a very different side to her.

She also knew how Alex was holding herself responsible for his death, despite admitting to Mitchie that Tris _wanted_ to die.

But Mitchie felt that bringing him up every time he crossed her mind wasn't going to help her get over it any time soon. It was OK that Alex wanted to keep his memory alive but not if it resulted in tears at night.

They walked down through the crowds, their hands locked together. No one considered this as odd which Mitchie was thankful for.

_Last summer I was known as a liar_, Mitchie thought. _This year I'm going to be as the lesbian._

Alex looked at her. 'Is this going to be a problem?'

Mitchie's head twirled to look at her, amazed. It was as if she could read her mind!

'What?' Mitchie asked and Alex lifted their hands in front of Mitchie's face. 'No. It's just what you went through at school I might go through here.'

Alex shook her head. 'Don't be silly. Besides at least here you have me and your friends. I had no one at school.'

Mitchie really hoped she wouldn't correct herself by saying 'Apart from Tris!' and luckily she didn't. Alex gave her a comforting smile.

'Besides,' Alex said, bringing her mouth close to her ear. 'We've got the whole summer together. Anyone gives you any grief I'll give you a treat every night they do.'

Mitchie closed her eyes at the feeling of Alex's breath on her skin. 'How do you make everything sound so good? Even when it's bad?'

Alex nibbled her ear. 'Because I am bad.'

'Mitchie!'

Mitchie pulled her ear away from Alex's mouth and smiled at the sight of Caitlyn running towards her, arms wide. Mitchie let go of Alex and ran up to the preppy girl and hugged her. Alex watched the hug, a smile on her face and walked up to them.

'You look amazing!' Caitlyn told Mitchie.

'You too!' Mitchie grinned with excitement. 'It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much.'

'I've missed you too,' Caitlyn agreed. 'So where's this wonderful Alex you've been telling me about?'

Alex popped her head up from under Mitchie's shoulder and gave her a cheesy smile.

'I wouldn't say "wonderful",' Alex smiled. 'I prefer the term fantastic.'

'It is a great word,' Caitlyn smiled and held out her hand. 'Hi. I'm Caitlyn.'

Alex shook Caitlyn's hand, not noticing that Mitchie looked a bit uneasy. She desperately wanted her friends to like Alex.

'Alex,' she replied. 'But you already knew that.'

Caitlyn nodded. 'Mitchie's told me everything about you two.'

'Oh, yeah?' Alex grinned, wrapping her arm around Mitchie's waist. 'What has she told you?'

Mitchie blushed at this and both Alex and Caitlyn laughed.

'Don't worry, sweetie,' Alex said, kissing Mitchie on the cheek.

'That makes you sound like you're a married couple,' Caitlyn informed them and Alex grinned even more.

'I know! Tell me what sounds better. Alex Torress or Mitchie Russo?' Alex giggled.

'Oh I don't know...' Caitlyn said, mockingly while she looked at Mitchie. 'I think Mitchie Russo sounds good. What do you think, Mitch?'

'I think you two need to stop bullying me,' Mitchie smiled through her red face. 'Have you seen anyone else?'

And at that moment Mitchie cringed as Caitlyn was looking over her shoulder with the facial expression that told her there was a certain _someone_ standing behind her. Mitchie slowly turned and looked into the eyes of Tess Tyler.

'Hey, Mitchie,' Tess said her her trademark smile. 'Back again to cook for us?'

'Hi, Tess,' Mitchie mumbled. 'I thought you decided you were going to be nice from now on.'

Tess giggled. 'I had a whole year to get over it. I'm _so _sorry to hear about you and Shane though! How you holding up?'

Alex didn't say anything but Mitchie noticed her facial expression. It was the facial expression that told Mitchie that any second from now Tess would become horse shit if she wasn't careful.

'I'm holding up fine,' Mitchie replied, narrowing her eyes. 'I met someone else. Someone right for me.'

Alex blushed.

'Like who?'

Alex held up their hands in Tess's face, causing the blonde's jaw to drop. Mitchie, Alex and Caitlyn smiled at this and Alex held out her hand to Tess with a mocking look in her eye.

'Hi, I'm Alex!' she said. 'I'm Mitchie's girlfriend.'

'Oh I am so sure,' Tess replied, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. Alex was going to love this and without a word she cupped Mitchie's face and kissed her full on, causing a few boys to cheer and Tess to look disgusted.

'Aww...' Caitlyn said to Tess mockingly. 'Isn't that so cute? Can't you just feel their love?'

Tess stormed away and the two girls parted from each other, both giggling. Caitlyn looked at them both with a smile.

'That was a interesting way of coming out,' she pointed out.

'I think it's the best way of coming out,' Mitchie said, breathless as she adjusted her t-shirt. 'That was good. You tasted nice. What flavor lip gloss you wearing?'

'Chocolate,' Alex told her, licking her bottom lip teasingly.

She smiled. 'My favorite.'

'I know,' Alex told her. 'So when do we get started?' Alex asked Caitlyn.

'We get our introduction now and tonight it's the Opening Jam. Just a place for a few people to show their moves,' Caitlyn told her. 'Then we start our lessons tomorrow.'

'Can't wait!' Alex smiled. 'You gonna dance for me, Mitch?'

_So much for this being my territory,_ Mitchie thought. _She's worse here than she is at home. Can't have that now can I?_

'I don't think so,' Mitchie smiled. 'But I think you're dancing for me.'

Alex giggled. 'OK then.'

'OK, everyone!' a voice boomed and they turned to their new Camp Counselor. 'My name is David and I'll be your Camp Counselor this year. I'd like to welcome you all to Camp Rock!'

There was a cheer from everyone in the crowd.

'As you know, Camp Rock is the place you want to be if you want to make it in Music,' David began. 'We'll help you find your own sound and style. We'll teach you everything you need to know and by the end of the Summer you'll be able to go home and put on your own concert and rock the house!'

A few people cheered and the others clapped.

'He's a bit corny isn't he?' Alex asked Mitchie who giggled.

'And what do I want to hear right now, Camp Rockers?' he cheered. 'I wanna hear you SING!'

At this moment everyone expect for Alex sung the same notes simultaneously. Alex looked around at this, a bemused expression on her face.

'That was weird,' Alex said to Mitchie.

'Ssshh,' Mitchie told her, smiling.

'Make me,' Alex poked her tongue out and Mitchie was so tempted to bite it. But putting Alex's tongue anywhere near her body often resulted in certain things happening that was frowned upon in public.

Maybe she'd save that for tonight and suddenly Mitchie couldn't think of anything else except what she wanted to do with Alex.

_Bad Mitchie_, she scolded herself. _Very bad_.

She noticed Alex was smiling even more now.

_I swear she can read my mind..._

Mitchie, watching Alex, suddenly imagined her tying Alex up to her bed before putting a blindfold over the teenage wizards' eyes and Alex looked like Christmas had come early and looked very disappointed when Mitchie started thinking about cats.

_She can either read my mind or just has good timing._

'So lets all go over to Opening Jam!' David called, jumped off the stage and led the group to the main cabin. Alex gripped Mitchie's hand with excitement, giving a squeal as they walked in.

'I can't believe this!' Alex said, almost tempted to start jumping up again.

Mitchie was pleased to see such a change in Alex. Lately she had been a bit distant and cold to anyone but her. It was great to see Alex so happy.

_'I need you to keep her human. Don't let her become cold.' _Those word echoed in her head and Mitchie had promised that she would never let Alex become anything other than human. She knew what Alex was, she knew about what would happen once Alex turned twenty-five.

She knew that Alex would watch her grow old and die one day. But Mitchie had decided they had plenty of years to spend as much time together without having to worry about all that. This summer was just about them.

Mitchie, Alex and Caitlyn sat next to the fireplace. Mitchie was originally going to sit next to Alex but Alex forced her on the lap, causing Caitlyn to give a long, drawn out 'Awww!' which made Mitchie go beat red.

'You're so cute when you're embarrassed,' Alex smiled

'Do you know what you look cute in?' Mitchie asked and Alex shook her head. Mitchie put her mouth to her ear and whispered something, causing Alex to red.

'Lola!' Caitlyn exclaimed, standing up as another girl ran towards her and hugged her. 'How you doin' girl?!'

'I'm doin' great, Cait!' Lola smiled. 'Mitchie! You're back.'

Mitchie smiled. 'Did you think that I wouldn't?'

'Well...' Lola said. 'It's just...Shane and everything.'

Alex was surprised as Mitchie's body stiffened. Was there something Mitchie hadn't told her about Shane Gray?

'Lola!' Caitlyn said quickly. 'Have you met Alex? Mitchie's _girlfriend_!'

'Girlfriend?' Lola repeated, looking at Alex. 'Erm...Hi.'

'Hello,' Alex said, looking at her as if trying to read her.

'Erm...' Lola smiled. 'Have you guys seen Andy? I wanna tell him I'm doing the drumming course this year.'

'Oh so am I!' Alex told her. 'We should sit together!'

Lola smiled. 'Of course. I'll see you guys later, yeah?'

And she left, giving Alex a feeling of dread that she was going to find something out this summer that was going to knock her down very hard.

'OK, guys so who wants to go first?' David asked with a smile.

'I'll go!' Tess smirked, and Mitchie noticed she was staring at...Alex! 'Just to show the newbies how we do things down here.'

'She just trying to psyche you out,' Caitlyn told Alex as Tess steeped in the view of everyone in the cabin. 'Don't let her get to you.'

Alex sniggered. 'It takes a lot more than a stuck up blonde to psyche me up. Believe me when I say I've dealt with worse!'

_She was slicing through an army of shadows, noticing Tris wasn't too far away as they tried desperately to stop themselves from being submerged in the darkness. The Shadow Hounds were like rabid dogs and it scared her._

_But she had to get out alive! She had to save Mitchie!_

Mitchie noticed Alex was zoning out as if she were replaying a dark memory and it didn't take Mitchie to figure out what it was. Tess's choice of music started and she turned to watch the blonde, not noticing that Alex was still replaying the memory in her head.

Tess smiled at her audience and began to sing.

**-**_ I Know You Know_

_I'm laying here alone,_

_Wishing you would call,_

_I got you inside my head!_

_Wishing you would knock,_

_Lightly on my door,_

_And give me your softest touch..._

_(Chorus)_

_I know you know,_

_What I'm thinkin'_

_I hope you don't mind!_

_But when you touch me,_

_I can't help but moan..._

_I'm looking outside the window,_

_Nothing pleases my eye,_

_Because without you nothing makes sense!_

_And so I'm laying by myself,_

_Wishing you were here!_

_(Chorus)_

_I know you know_

_What I'm thinkin'_

_I hope you don't mind!_

_But when you touch me,_

_I can't help but moan!_

_Hug me,_

_Kiss me,_

_Touch me,_

_Give me what I want!_

_I don't care how you feel,_

_I just want you now!_

_(Chorus)_

_I know you know_

_What I'm thinkin'_

_I hope you don't mind!_

_But when you touch me,_

_I can't help but moan!_

_(Repeat)_

_I know you know_

_What I'm thinkin'_

_I hope you don't mind!_

_But when you touch me,_

_I can't help but moan!_

_I don't care how you feel,_

_I just want you now!_

_So shut up,_

_Man up!_

_Cuz you're gonna give me what I want!_

_What I want..._

_Because I know you know_

_I hope you don't mind..._

There was a roar of applause, breaking Alex out of her memory. She noticed how enthusiastic everyone was so she guessed Tess did a good job. The night was filled with a lot of dancing and singing, showing Alex how passionate these kids were about this.

Although she did love drumming she was only there to be with Mitchie for the whole summer. The Campers were soon sent off to bed.

'I'll see you later,' Caitlyn told the two girls.

'Wait up,' Alex said. 'You two haven't seen each other for a year. I think you should catch up!'

'You sure?' Mitchie asked Alex who nodded.

'Yeah! I'm gonna go bed though. I'm tired,' Alex said.

_Since when does Alex get tired?_

Alex smiled, scaring Mitchie again. Alex waved as she ran to their cabin and Mitchie and Caitlyn walked to Caitlyn's cabin which was completely empty.

'I guess Lola's gone to spend time with Andy,' Caitlyn said, shrugging. 'I don't know how they deal with a long distance relationship.'

Mitchie didn't say anything and Caitlyn realized her mistake a bit too late.

'Sorry,' Caitlyn said softly.

'It's OK,' Mitchie replied and they sat on the beds. 'Why worry about Shane Gray when I have Alex?'

Caitlyn frowned. 'Why haven't you told her?'

Mitchie shrugged. 'I might feel like a hypocrite considering Alex's told me everything but...'

'But what?' Caitlyn urged.

'She doesn't need to know.'

Caitlyn cocked her eyebrows. 'Well she'll find out sooner or later. Someone will let it slip at some point you know.'

'Only you, Lola and the boys know,' Mitchie pointed out. 'So I don't see why anyone should let it slip.'

Caitlyn didn't say anything for awhile. 'It shows a lack of trust, Mitch.'

'I trust her more than anything,' Mitchie said softly, tears in her eyes. 'I just don't think Alex should have to worry about it.'

Caitlyn stared at her, expressionless. There was nothing left for either of them to say.

*

Mitchie walked through the darkness after an hour of her and Caitlyn attempting to have a conversation. She could see the lights were out in the cabin so she knew Alex was asleep. However once she entered she realised that the light were _not_ turned off. Alex had made it look like they using magic.

And speak of Alex...she was laying on her bed wearing a pair of black boots while also wearing a black thong that was covered by a black see-through kaftan. And finally, she was wearing Mitchie's black corset.

Alex sat up, showing Mitchie the handcuffs in her hand.

'We had a deal right?' Alex asked with a face that told Mitchie that this was going to be a fun night.

'You can't use magic,' Mitchie instructed.

'Looks like I'm yours for tonight,' Alex smiled as Mitchie walked over and laid Alex on the bed, handcuffing her hands to the headboard.

'Your always mine, bitch,' Mitchie said with a serious tone and took off her top. She then knelt down to Alex's legs as Alex began to struggle against the handcuffs. Mitchie began to kiss Alex flesh, moving her hand to the thong and sliding her fingers in between her legs and pushed in.

Alex moaned as Mitchie slid her fingers under Alex's thong and went inside her. Alex fought against her handcuffs but she couldn't get free. Mitchie smiled at this.

'Wait here a minute,' Mitchie instructed.

'Where am I gonna go?' Alex asked.

Mitchie didn't answer but went under her bed, into a box and pulled out a black silk blindfold. Alex smirked at this and Mitchie blindfolded the helpless wizard. Mitchie then started to kiss at Alex's neck, moving her hand down into her thong again and Mitchie loved how wet she was.

Mitchie then pulled Alex's thong and slid it off. She then got in between Alex's head and started to nibble at the sensitive flesh, causing Alex to moan even more. While Mitchie did this she ran her nails along Alex's thighs before stopping at the boots.

'M-Mitchie...' Alex gasped through her delicious moans. 'O-Oh my God.'

Mitchie stopped nibbling Alex's clit and took off Alex's corset by unhooking the front and pulled it open, revealing Alex's chest. Mitchie began to nibble at Alex's nipple, taking in every moan as an instruction to keep going. While Mitchie continued to tease Alex's chest with her teeth she put her fingers inside again.

Mitchie then undressed herself and then started to rub their crotches together, causing Alex to scream.

'I'm-I'm cumming!' Alex told her and that only added to Mitchie's pleasure. Alex came with a jolt but Mitchie wasn't going to stop the fun there.

Mitchie reached for Alex's wand.

'You know we're not stopping right?' Mitchie asked and smirked at the wand in her hand. Just because she wasn't a wizard didn't mean she wasn't magical...

**I hope some of you have noticed certain things in this Chapter. A certain thing Alex did at the Opening Jam might spark some of your memories from the first story. And the scene with Mitchie and Caitlyn are sure to remind you guys of a certain scene in Sweet as Sugar!**

"**I Know You Know" was written by me completely on the spot if I'm honest. Feels weird doing a song for a girl when I'm a dude but there you go! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and its ending! I couldn't resist putting in that final line :p**


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~

Lessons were to start first thing in the morning but for Mitchie the first thing she had to do was get to the kitchen to help her Mum out. Mitchie's alarm went off at six and Mitchie quickly stopped it from ringing in case she woke up Alex.

Mitchie looked at her sleeping girlfriend and sighed with relief. Alex did _not_ like being woken up this early in the morning. It was the main problem Alex had with training with Tris on weekends although she grew out of it.

But since Alex had stopped training on weekends she had ungracefully went back into her lie-ins habit which meant Alex had also returned to her "Don't wake me up until quarter-to-eight" stage, which Mitchie didn't mind but it meant she would spend the early mornings without her until Breakfast started at nine.

Mitchie got out of their bed (which was really their two beds pushed together) and began to get dressed as silently as she could. Once she was dressed in her jeans and t-shirt she softly kissed the naked Alex on the lips, brushing her fingers along her soft arms before leaving walking to the door.

She looked at Alex, loving the way the sun lit up her beautiful face and left the cabin and breathing in the morning air.

Mitchie began to walk down the dirt path, hands in her pockets as she remembered everything that happened between her and Alex last night. It was intense and hot! If her Mother knew what she got up to she expected her to have a heart attack!

Mitchie made it into the familiar kitchen and smiled. Last year she had been ashamed to be working here but now it was like she was greeting an old friend. She had Alex with her this year so there wasn't any reason to feel that people would reject her and she would be left alone.

'Morning, sweetie,' Connie smiled.

'Hi, Mum,' Mitchie smiled.

'Is Alex settling in OK?' Connie asked.

Mitchie thought about this. She was getting along with Caitlyn, she had gone head-to-head with Tess and survived! She was also comfortable enough to have sex in the cabin! Mitchie smiled.

'Y'know what?' Mitchie said, trying to hold her laughter back. 'I think she's going to have the summer of her life.'

–

_Alex...Alex...Alex..._

_Darkness is approaching..._

_Can't you feel it?_

_The darkness weeping out of the ground?_

_Can you feel it crawl up your spine? _

_Can you hear it calling out to you, Alex?_

_It needs to be found, Alex. _

_It needs you..._

Alex woke from the dream, feeling her skin crawl. The light coming through the window was a complete contrast to what Alex had seen. To what Alex had heard. It was now that her head hurt, as if something was trying to force its way into her subconscious.

She tried to force this away and she had to concentrate pretty hard. What was that? Was that what Tris had warned her about? About her view on the world becoming much more than his? Before she could see everything Tris had been able to see.

But he had explained that there would be a time where she would begin to see more than just the furthest edges of the world. She would hear more than people's joys and pains. She would see more than the thoughts of people.

Despite being aware of all this she couldn't maintain a certain thought for long. She could only see into people's minds for a few seconds before being surrounded by other thoughts. The most she had been able to do was silence them when she _wasn't_ trying to read minds.

Once she tried to read minds everything collapsed from above her and she would be drowning in thoughts, in images and in sounds both amazing and horrible.

She could see the turn of the world and could see the darkest point in the sun. But that came at a price and she was so annoyed that the Pandemonium Wizards hadn't sent someone to train her how to control this ability.

What if you couldn't control it? What if she was to go through millions of years of being swarmed at by things she could not control. Is that why there was every chance in the world that in a thousand years time she would forget Mitchie?

Because she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything _but_ the voices? The images?

'Stop it,' Alex told herself. 'Don't upset yourself.'

_Alex..._

–

Mitchie was putting the sausages in the oven, smiling at the fact she could openly work with her Mum. Cooking wasn't too bad for a professional career but Mitchie's heart was music while Alex was her soul. Or was it the other way around? She wasn't sure which one was better but whatever one it was Alex was it.

It was just turning eight so Alex would be up by now, wondering where her Itchy Mitchie had gotten to.

The nickname still made Mitchie blush but she would never admit to Alex that she adored her nickname. It was one of the things that Mitchie could always reflect upon and feel like she could fly at the very thought of Alex.

Mitchie wasn't sure if that made sense but if she ever had to describe it to someone that's what she would say. Even if it did sound corny.

_I really hope that by the end of the Summer I don't actually get the idea of marrying her_, Mitchie thought. _I love her and all but even thinking of marriage this early on is ridiculous_.

Mitchie continued to make the food by following her Mothers' instructions and soon enough it was time for The Camp Rockers to pour in the cabin and begin their meals. Mitchie walked in, collecting her breakfast and sat at the table closest to the food so Alex and the others wouldn't have to look around long to find her.

Soon enough Alex walked, winked at Mitchie before getting her breakfast and sat next to her. The two held hands under the table as the kids began lining up.

'How did you get here so quick?' Mitchie asked.

Alex took a bite out of her sausage, a mischievous look in her eyes.

'Forget I asked,' Mitchie shook her head. 'But I still think you should look up _certain _types of spells that could add to a _certain_ part of our relationship.'

Alex giggled. 'And you think I'm perverted?'

Mitchie shrugged. 'I never said I wasn't. I just like to act all innocent.'

'Then I better corrupt you,' Alex smiled.

'You do that enough,' Mitchie said, taking some toast.

'Not that you mind,' Alex said, watching Mitchie take a bite and she absolutely loved the way Mitchie's lips moved. 'Oh God. Too early in the morning to be thinking about that.'

Mitchie laughed, almost choking on her bit of toast until Alex slapped her hard on the back. Mitchie thanked her just in time for Caitlyn to sit down across from them.

'Lola didn't come back last night,' she told them with a smile. 'I think we know what happened there.'

'What do you think happened to Andy's room mate?' Mitchie asked and Caitlyn shrugged.

'Maybe they killed him!' Alex joked. 'If I wanted some alone time with Mitch I'd kill everyone in this camp if I had to!'

'Shut up,' Mitchie told her with a laugh and Alex pouted. 'What do we have first?' she asked Caitlyn.

'We have dance,' she told Mitchie. 'And you have guitar lessons.'

Mitchie pouted. 'When do we have your singing lesson?' she asked.

'Last,' Caitlyn informed them and Mitchie's pout turned into a frown.

'I have to go without my Lexy for four hours?!' she moaned. 'Oh bloody hell.'

'Well I'm sure Brown will be looking forward to seeing you again, "Poppet"' Caitlyn smiled. 'Mitchie was his favorite student last year,' Caitlyn explained to Alex. 'Tess was pissed!'

Alex laughed as Lola and two other girls sat at the table, looking questionably at Alex.

'Alex this is Peggy and Ella,' Mitchie introduced. 'Guys, this is Alex...my girlfriend.'

Ella smiled. 'Can I be your girlfriend too, Mitchie?' she asked, excited. 'We could be a whole group of girlfriends!'

'N-no,' Peggy said. 'She didn't mean it as friend-girlfriend. She meant...girlfriend.'

Ella's facial expression dropped. 'I don't get it...'

'Whatever,' Peggy sighed. 'I can't wait for my guitar lesson.'

'Wait a sec!' Alex said, smiling at Peggy. 'You did that song with Shane Gr-'

Caitlyn kicked her in the shin from under the table, causing Alex to groan and started rubbing the spot where she had been kicked while looking at Caitlyn with a confused expression on her face.

'I have to go,' Mitchie said, standing up and running out.

'Mitchie?' Alex called out as she disappeared from view and then turned to Caitlyn. 'What was that about.'

'I can't tell you,' Caitlyn replied. 'It's Mitchie's business.'

'My business is Mitchie's business,' Alex replied. 'What did he do to her? He didn't try to rape her did he?'

The girls froze.

'Of course not,' Caitlyn said, looking nervous. 'Don't be so stupid.'

'Don't call me stupid,' Alex replied, rather snappy. 'Somethings wrong with Mitchie and I want to know what!'

Suddenly a nearby plate smashed unexpectedly. It was unexpected because it was sitting on a table as a thirteen year old boy ate his eggs off it. A few people laughed but most were taken aback and backed away from the boy who sat in his spot, terrified.

_Oh please tell me I didn't do that_, Alex thought.

'I gotta go get my guitar for my lesson,' Alex explained, slowly getting up. 'I'll see you there?' she asked Peggy who nodded.

Alex then ran out and ran towards their cabin, hoping to find Mitchie in there but was greeted by nothing. Alex groaned, feeling annoyed. She quickly grabbed her guitar case and began to run towards the Strings Cabin.

*

'I think you should tell her,' Caitlyn said as they stretched.

'Can we drop it?!' Mitchie snapped. 'I just want this summer to be about music and Alex. Not Shane Fucking Gray.'

'OK! Chill,' Caitlyn said defensively. 'It's just Alex wants to know.'

Mitchie glared. 'Well I don't want her to know. Chances are she'll freak.'

Caitlyn looked back into Mitchie's eyes. 'Don't you think she has a right to? I freaked!'

Mitchie opened her mouth to reply but the door opened and their male instructor walked in, completely ignoring his students.

He went to the computer and turned it on before setting up the sound system. Everybody was rooted to their spot, only glancing at the others to communicate. Finally he turned and all the girl's hearts began racing (except Mitchie's of course).

He had short spiky blonde hair with bright green eyes along with a very pop-rocker body that was shown in his very tight fitting clothes.

'My name is Chester,' he informed them. 'And over the Summer I will be teaching you to make your own dance routines as well as teaching you some complicated dance moves.'

The group nodded. Mitchie leaned over to Caitlyn.

'Where's the boys?' she asked, noticing Barron and Sander weren't in the room.

'Most probably slept in,' Caitlyn replied.

Chester started to show them a few basic moves that they followed. He counted them through the steps as they went along, adding a new move after every round. Pretty soon they were doing a slow dance routine to a slow version of a hip-hop song.

By the end of the lesson they had successfully did the whole routine at half speed although there were a few that had a few problems (Mitchie being one of them). Mitchie and Caitlyn then made their way over to the Creative Cabin where they were going to start writing their song for the Beach Jam.

Last year Mitchie had played back-up for Tess but not this year! They sat down at a table furthest away from the others.

'I think you and Alex should do a duet,' Caitlyn smiled. 'I'll do the track and you two sing.'

Mitchie smiled, blushing.

'I can tell you like that idea,' Caitlyn smirked. 'Should it be a "I can't be me without you!" sort of thing or a "Yeah! We're fucking and we don't give a crap who knows!"?' she asked.

'I'd like a "I can't be me without you" type of song but knowing Alex she'll want a "We're fucking" type,' Mitchie giggled.

'What's it like?' Caitlyn questioned.

'What?' Mitchie asked, blushing even harder.

'Sex with Alex?' Caitlyn said. 'Is it weird?'

Mitchie thought about this and smiled, reflecting on their lovey sex sessions and then the very kinky sessions. Sometimes Mitchie wasn't sure which one she liked best.

'It's nice,' Mitchie told her. 'Very natural. She's wonderful.'

'I thought you would say supernatural,' Caitlyn laughed.

'Why?' Mitchie asked, looking worried.

Caitlyn shrugged. 'Well you didn't know you were gay until Alex right?' she nodded. 'Then just thought it would be weird. But how do you know you're gay without ever being with a guy?'

Mitchie cocked an eyebrow. 'Are you saying I should sleep with a guy to make just to see if I'm really gay?'

'No!' Caitlyn said quickly. 'But how do you guys know? How does Alex know she's a lesbian?'

Mitchie shook her head. 'Oh, Alex's not a lesbian,' Mitchie told her. 'She's bisexual.'

'Same thing though, right?' Caitlyn asked.

'You'd be pretty surprised,' Mitchie smiled.

–

Alex walked into the Drum Cabin, locating Lola at once and sat next to her.

'How was your guitar lesson?' Lola asked.

'Terrible,' Alex complained. 'The teacher is so old! I'm surprised guitars were around when he was born.'

Lola laughed. 'I've heard similar things.'

'OK, class!' a male voice said and they all looked at their instructor, amazed that he was there. No one had noticed him come in. 'My name is Marcus.'

Alex watched his posture and noticed he stood in a manner that was very familiar. She didn't remember why but just seeing him gave her a nagging sensation in the back of her head, as if someone was trying to tell her something.

His eyes ran along the faces and Alex felt his eyes linger on her longer than necessary. She tried to read him but was immediately surrounded by other thoughts and she tried to force them out, putting on her pained expression.

Once she had forced the river of thoughts away she looked at Marcus, noticing he had a very smug look on his face. There was definitely something strange about him and right now she couldn't be bothered to try and work out what it was.

Her head hurt and Alex didn't do headaches and thinking at the same time.

'Can we go over some of your names?' he asked.

'Tucker.'

'Hayden.'

'Dawn.'

'Michael.'

'I'm Michael too.'

'Ben.'

'Dean.'

Alex's head snapped to look at the boy and sighed in relief. He looked nothing like _her_ Dean.

'Andy.'

'Lola.'

'I'm Alex.'

_Did his eyes just flash when I said my name? _Alex thought, watching him as he smiled. _Calm down, girl. Not everyone is going to put a sword to your throat._

'OK,' Marcus smiled. 'And what are your favorite band?'

Most of them said Connect 3 except Andy and Lola. Was it coincidence that Mitchie's two friends were the only people other than herself to_ not_ like Connect 3? Or was it due to this secret that for some reason Alex couldn't find out.

'Alex?'

'Yeah?' Alex said, looking at Marcus.

'Favorite band?' Marcus asked.

'Oh...erm...Skillet? Sum 41?' Alex said shrugging. 'I don't really have one.'

'OK,' Marcus nodded. 'What are your favorite songs from them?'

'"Rebirthing" by Skillet and "No Reason" by Sum 41,' she answered.

He smiled. 'Good choices. I think we're going to get along.'

_He may be hot but that doesn't mean he doesn't creep me out..._

*

'Alex!' Mitchie said, hugging her tightly at lunch. 'It's been horrible without you!'

'OK, calm down,' Alex said. 'I'll give you sex later.'

'Yay,' Mitchie smiled and let go. 'How is your first day going?'

'My guitar teacher is really old, my drum teacher is kinda weird and I spent my two free hours practicing.'

'What were you practicing?' Caitlyn asked.

'Guitar,' Alex lied and Mitchie knew that when she said "guitar" she meant "sword". 'And singing is next so yay!'

'You're gonna love Brown,' Andy told her. 'And Mitchie, you got a keeper here! She rules on the drums!'

Alex blushed. 'I'm not that good.'

'She was fantastic!' Lola smiled. 'Now where are those two boys of mine?'

'Who?' Alex asked Mitchie.

'Barron and Sander,' Mitchie informed her. 'They're best friends.'

'There they are!' Caitlyn pointed the two boys out as they slowly walked towards them, both looking like they had been through the ringer.

'What up with you?' Andy asked them.

'Just got up,' they both mumbled. 'Hi,' they said to Alex.

'Hi, I'm Alex,' she smiled. 'Mitchie's girlfriend.'

'We know,' Sander said.

'You two are the hot topic around the camp,' Barron informed them. 'The first open gay couple of the Camp's history.'

'No way!' Alex looked delighted. 'Hear that, Mitch? We're going down in the camp's history.'

'Surely there must have been other gay couples,' Mitchie replied.

'Of course,' Lola replied, smiling. 'Just none of them were open about it.'

'Like who?' Alex asked, happy to be talking on a subject she knew.

'Well I've always suspected Caitlyn and Tess,' Barron sniggered and Caitlyn threw her empty water bottle at his head but missed.

'Like I'd ever date that bleach blonde princess,' Caitlyn snapped.

'Would you go out with Mitchie?' Sander laughed.

Caitlyn smiled. 'If Alex didn't mind sharing her for a day.'

There were 'Ooohhhs!' along the table and everybody looked at Alex for her reaction but there wasn't one. Instead she was spacing out and everybody stared at Mitchie for an explanation. However Mitchie noticed Alex's fork was trembling a bit and immediately grabbed it, getting Alex's attention.

'Are you OK?' Mitchie asked, whispering.

'Y-yeah,' Alex nodded. 'Just feel a bit funny.'

'What _kind_ of funny?' Mitchie asked, still keeping her voice low.

'_Funny _funny,' Alex replied.

'Do you want to go to our cabin?' Mitchie asked and Alex shook her head.

'I'll be fine. It'll pass.'

Mitchie nodded, watching her with weary eyes.

_Was she getting jealous? _Mitchie asked and noticed Alex looked annoyed. _I swear if she's reading my mind!_

Alex suddenly looked like she was in pain and rubbed her forehead.

'Are you sure you're OK?' Mitchie asked.

'Just a headache,' Alex waved her off. 'I'm fine. Stop asking!'

'Sorry,' Mitchie frowned. 'Forget I said anything.'

Alex was angry at herself now. It wasn't Mitchie's fault and after everything Alex had put Mitchie through how could she be so snappy with her?!

Alex reached and laid her hand on Mitchie's, who slipped her hand out and under the table without a word and without looking at her. Alex looked into her food, feeling angry and upset.

_Stupid Alex! So freaking stupid! Why the hell did you sna- Oh my God!_

Alex gripped the bench they were sitting on, biting her bottom lip and looked at Mitchie who had a very smug look on her face as she teased Alex with her hands. Mitchie then put her mouth close to Alex's ear.

'_You know I'm not going to stay angry at you for long..._' she whispered.

'_Any chance we can bunk singing class today?_' Alex asked, looking to see if anyone had noticed but they were too into a story Sander was telling.

'_No..._' Mitchie told her.

'_Tease..._' Alex replied, looking into her eyes, pleading.

'_You know you love it..._'

'_Every waking second. I love you, Mitch._'

Mitchie smiled. '_I know. I love you too, y'know._'

Alex blushed. '_I know._'

And with a smile Mitchie pressed her lips against Alex's, not giving a damn who saw. And that was pretty much everyone in the cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter Four~

Mitchie watched Alex as they waited for Brown to turn up. She couldn't help but smile at the fact Alex Russo, the Keeper of Gaia and teenage Wizard, was nervous about being chosen to sing first.

Mitchie reached out and grabbed Alex's hand. Alex looked at her, flinching at Mitchie's touch.

'Are you OK?' Mitchie asked. 'You look ill.'

Alex shook her head. 'I'm fine. Just a bit nervous.'

Mitchie cupped Alex's cheek in her hand, smiling softly. 'I've heard you sing. You're wonderful.'

Alex smiled weakly. 'Not as good as you.'

'That's because I'm fantastic,' Mitchie joked and Alex laughed.

Brown walked in, looking as calm as ever. Mitchie was glad to see him again. _Now _it felt like Camp Rock. He smiled at Mitchie, giving her a small wave before standing in front of the class.

'Good day, class,' he smiled. 'Great to see you guys back and welcome to those of you that are new. Now, I do this every year. Who wants to go first?'

Everyone put their hand up except Alex and Mitchie watched as Brown traced his finger all the way around the class before stopping on Alex.

'You,' he smiled.

'Me?'

'The finger picked you,' Brown told her and she stood up and stood in front of the class.

_Déjá Vu_, Mitchie thought to herself and gave Alex a comforting smile. Alex smiled at this and took in a deep breath.

_- This is my Battle_

_The first time I saw you,_

_You were sitting on a bench,_

_Your smile got inside my head!_

_Then your fingers,_

_Were in my hair,_

_I loved it so much I just didn't care!_

_(Chorus)_

_I would,_

_Do anything for you!_

_I'd fight for you,_

_Die for you,_

_This is my Battle!_

_Now we sleep together,_

_The moonlight on your back,_

_It makes my heart melt,_

_As you murmur my name,_

_And hold my hand,_

_I can't live without you!_

_(Chorus)_

_I would,_

_Do anything for you!_

_I'd fight for you,_

_Die for you,_

_This is my Battle!_

_I would wait a thousand years,_

_To hear you call my name again,_

_I have forever,_

_And after forever,_

_I hope you'll be standing there,_

_Waiting for me..._

_(Chorus)_

_I would,_

_Do anything for you!_

_I'd fight for you,_

_Die for you,_

_This is my Battle!_

_Because I'll love you forever!_

_And forever will start today!_

_Because I'll wait forever..._

_To have you stay..._

Alex stopped, seeing the silent tears running down Mitchie's angelic face. Alex suddenly regretted singing that song. It was an original she had wrote when she wanted to get her feelings out of her head and wrote the song as a way of expressing them.

But the song stuck with her, almost like a personal theme song. But she realised now it was the wrong thing to do because Mitchie _knew_ the meaning behinds the words. She mouthed _I'm sorry_ and Mitchie shook her head.

'That was great, kid,' Brown smiled. 'An original piece I'm assuming.'

'Yeah,' Alex said, tearing her eyes away from Mitchie. 'Yeah I wrote it a few months ago.'

'It's good,' Brown said, clapping his hands together. 'Very soulful.'

_You have no idea,_ Alex and Mitchie thought at the same time.

*

'You were great in Singing Class!' Caitlyn told Alex with a big smile which was returned with a weak smile. They were walking along the dirt path, Mitchie-less.

'Thanks,' Alex said. 'Has anyone seen Mitchie?'

'She said she was going to your cabin,' Andy replied.

'Right,' Alex replied and started to walk away. 'I'll see you guys later!'

'Wait a sec, Alex!' Caitlyn said. 'We're having a party at the boys' cabin. You wanna come? Mitchie too?'

Alex gave her a weak smile. 'I'll ask Mitch when I see her.'

They nodded and waved goodbye. Alex walked along the dirt path, feeling very exposed and alone. She finally got to Cabin 69 and pushed it open, finding Mitchie sitting on her bed, looking a mess.

'I'm sorry,' Alex said and she nodded.

'No,' Mitchie replied softly. 'I am.'

Alex walked over and sat on her bed, grabbing Mitchie's hand. 'Why are you sorry?'

Mitchie looked at her, tears forming in her eyes. 'I don't want you to watch me grow old, Alex. I don't want to leave you behind. I want to stay beautiful for you. So you don't stop loving me.'

'I'll never stop loving you, Mitch,' Alex told her, kissing her hand. 'Never. I'd give up my powers if it meant never letting you go.'

Mitchie sniffed. 'This is so corny,' she smiled.

'Yeah...' Alex agreed and they laughed. 'The guys are having a party later. Do you want to go?'

Mitchie nodded. 'I guess so. Can't really say no can I?'

'Guess not...'

–

'What's the situation like, Marcus?' Duncan asked through the portal in Marcus' cabin.

Marcus stood against the wall, arms crossed as he stared at the other Pandemonium Wizard.

'I had my first lesson with Alex today,' Marcus told him. 'And I think she suspects me.'

Duncan looked disturbed. 'Why?'

'Because she couldn't break into my mind,' Marcus informed him. 'She seems to be aware that she has a limited telepathy. Just like Tris. But I've been watching her, she seems to be having problem reading Mitchie's mind as well.'

'What could cause that?' Duncan asked.

Marcus shook his head. 'There is a strange energy signature here at the Camp. I can feel it but it doesn't draw me in. It's just there.'

'Do you think it could be affecting Alex's control over her powers?' Duncan questioned.

'Possibly,' Marcus answered. 'I believe she broke a boy's plate earlier when she became annoyed. Also Mitchie looked worried at lunch.'

'Do you think you could locate the source of the energy?' Duncan asked.

'I'm not sure,' Marcus started pacing the room. 'I feel it everywhere. There isn't one point where it's stronger. It's the same all the time,' he started to trace his hand along the air, feeling the energy give him tiny sparks on his hand. 'It's strange...'

'Well there aren't any reports of The Shadow Knight ever being at Camp Rock,' Duncan replied. 'So I think we can rule him out for now.'

'Unless he has taken another host?'

'I don't think so,' Duncan replied. 'We put protective charms around the camp. Only a strong piece of dark magic inside the area will be able to break them.'

Marcus nodded. 'So at the moment we're safe from any dark crap from happening?'

'Absolutely!'

*

'You look hot, babe!' Alex told Mitchie, who was still complaining about not feeling right in the clothes she was wearing. 'In fact I better take my wand because if anyone, male or female, hit on you I'm gonna burn their eyebrows off.'

Mitchie turned to face her, wearing a black skirt, a black top that showed her shoulders and arms along with a pair of black heels. In other words, Alex wanted to rip these off her because she looked amazing! Well...maybe she'd let her keep the black heels on.

'You really think I look good?' Mitchie asked, blushing.

'You look amazing,' Alex said, walking over and gently kissing her on the lips. 'Although put some lip gloss on. It turns me on.'

Mitchie giggled. 'You're always turned on.'

'You say that like it's a bad thing!' Alex smiled and Mitchie kissed her again, running her tongue along Alex's lower lip.

'Not at all,' she said, looking into her eyes.

*

The two walked to the boys cabin, Mitchie obviously nervous but Alex feeling calm and collected. Alex noticed this and rather than attempt to read her mind (which she suddenly had a lot of problems doing) she decided to ask.

'What's up?' Alex asked.

'This is gonna be our first party together,' Mitchie replied. 'I'm feeling a bit nervous.'

'Aww,' Alex smiled. 'How cute.'

Mitchie blushed as Alex knocked on the door and Sander answered it in mid-groove, a funky smile on his face. Alex and Mitchie laughed.

'How ya doin' girls?!' he continued to dance. 'Come join tha partiee!'

'Are you drunk?' Mitchie asked, trying to stop herself from laughing.

'Possibalbly...' he slurred. 'Are ya two gonna give us a show tonight? C-cuz I don't think anyonez is gonna object! Y'know what I'm sayin'? Cuz I have no idea.'

'I want whatever he's having,' Alex told Mitchie, pointing at Sander with a smile. She dragged Mitchie in where Andy, Lola, Ella and Caitlyn were dancing while Barry was making out with Peggy as Tess sat in the corner, watching Alex and Mitchie walk in.

She gave Alex a smile which she politely returned. Mitchie didn't notice as she watched the others dance, laughing. Caitlyn immediately ran over to them and dragged Mitchie to dance. Alex walked to the drinks and grabbed a Rolling Rock. She began to drink and walked over to Tess.

'Hey,' Alex smiled.

'Hi,' Tess replied, sounding almost bored.

'You're a really good singer,' Alex told her, not sure what to say.

'Thanks,' Tess said, watching Mitchie and Alex noticed.

'Why don't you like her?' Alex asked.

Tess looked at her. 'I like _you_.'

'That's not an answer,' Alex said, watching Tess.

'Maybe,' Tess said slowly. 'It's because she has _something_ I want.'

Alex didn't like the way Tess was looking at her and she looked away, still feeling Tess' eyes on her. Mitchie seemed to be enjoying herself. When they locked eyes Mitchie gave her a small wave and continued dancing.

Alex took a sip out of her Rolling Rock and looked at Tess who was watching Mitchie again. There was definitely something about Tess that Alex didn't like. But there was also something she _did_ like. She wasn't sure what it was but Alex was sure as hell drawn to the bleach blonde.

Tess looked at Alex again, giving her a soft smile and Alex had to admit that it seemed to be a genuine smile and that made Tess look really sweet and almost angelic.

Tess then walked away without another word, leaving Alex alone. Alex watched her walk out and was almost tempted to go after her but decided against it and simply downed her Rolling Rock in one before going for another.

Alex wasn't sure how much she had drunk in the hour they had been there but she guessed it was a lot. She had about five Rolling Rocks (or was it six?), three shots with Andy (Or was it five?), shared a cocktail with Ella and Peggy (maybe one cocktail with them and another with Sander) but it didn't matter.

She felt great! And tired. So very tired...

*

Alex could hear giggling and whispers. She opened her eyes slightly to see everyone except Sander (who was laying next to her) sitting in a circle. Mitchie looked like she was having fun and Alex smiled softly.

'I dare Mitchie to snog Caitlyn!' Ella smiled and Alex, as drunk as she was, understood every word Ella had said and narrowed her eyes enough to look like she was still asleep. Mitchie looked at her, a nervous smile on her face.

'But Alex is right there!' Mitchie told them.

'She's asleep!' Barry replied, laughing.

'And it's not cheating because it's not serious,' Lola laughed.

'But-'

Caitlyn leaned over, grabbed Mitchie's chin and kissed her. Alex felt her heartbreak and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from running down her face. She heard a few 'Ohhhs' and she opened her eyes to see the two had opened their mouths and were holding each other.

At that moment the lamp smashed and the lights exploded. There were screams and Alex took this chance to rush up and stumble out of the room. She got out of the cabin and fell onto the grass, picked herself up and ran to a tree, gasping for air between sobs.

'Oh God...' Alex cried.

'Something upset you?'

Alex turned and saw Tess watching her, her head tilted that reminded Alex of a scary puppet she had seen on TV once. Alex just watched her, wiping her tears away.

'N-no,' Alex said and Tess walked over to her.

'You sure?' Tess asked as they stood only three centimeters apart. Alex looked at her and before she knew it Tess crushed her lips against hers, opening her mouth at once and Alex did the same.

_I'm drunk...I'm drunk and I'm kissing Tess Tyler..._

Alex felt Tess' hands move round to her bum and under her jeans, her fingers playing with her thong and Alex wrapped her arms around Tess, drinking from her.

_I'm...snogging...Tess Tyler!_

'Stop!' Alex said, pushing Tess away from her. 'I mean it.'

Tess looked at Alex for a few seconds before trying to kiss her again but Alex pushed her away.

'Tess!' Alex snapped. 'I'm serious.'

'Mitchie just kissed Caitlyn,' Tess told her and Alex glared. 'Why shouldn't you get even?'

'Because I love her!' Alex said and stumbled back towards the cabin.

'Is she honest with you, Alex?' Tess asked and Alex turned to face her. 'Does she tell you everything? I'm sure you've told her everything about you. Has she told you everything?'

At this moment Alex heard the door open and Tess smiled behind Alex's shoulder.

'Hey, Mitchie!' she called and Alex turned to look at her, feeling that in any minute she was going to throw up. 'I was just asking Alex if you've told her about Shane Gray.'

'Alex,' Mitchie said, her tone emotionless. 'Can you get back inside the cabin please?'

'I want to go home,' Alex pleaded and Mitchie looked at her, expressions softening.

'We will do,' Mitchie said, shocked to see Alex looking so upset and vulnerable. 'I just need to speak to Tess first.'

Alex nodded and made her way back to the cabin, not looking at Mitchie. Once the door closed Mitchie made her way towards Tess who watched her, smug.

SMACK!

Mitchie slapped Tess around the face, surprising the blonde.

'Don't try to fuck up my happiness, Tess!' Mitchie snarled.

Tess looked shocked at first but then smiled. 'I think you just did that yourself,' Tess told her. 'You should be more careful who you _kiss_.'

Mitchie's expression froze but she quickly regained herself. 'You need to stay away from her. I'm warning you.'

Mitchie stormed back towards the cabin.

'I'll have her by the end of the summer, Torress,' Tess told her. 'By the end of the summer Alex will be _begging_ me to let her cum. And I can't wait to see her in my bed.'

'Keep waiting!' Mitchie told her. 'Because it's never going to happen.'

'You forget, Mitchie!' Tess said, walking away. 'Camp Rock is mine. And that means so is Alex and I don't mind breaking you to get her. I'm sure the sound of her moans is worth the wait.'

Mitchie watched Tess disappear into the night, the wind blowing through her hair and into her ear. And for a second it sounded like laughter.

**Ain't Tess a bitch? Remember to review! I want to know if you guys still want me to do this or not. And does any of this story feel strange to you? Feels a bit off to me when I write certain bits. So what do you guys think of the implied Mitchie/Caitlyn Alex/Tess plots? Once again, This is My Battle was written by me to reflect Sweet as Sugar. And is there any couples you guys want? I'll do anything as long as I can write it in there convincingly!**


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter Five~

_She had seen_, Mitchie thought to herself. _Alex had seen me kiss Caitlyn_.

Mitchie walked into the cabin to find Barry holding a flashlight, waving it in her face, causing the brunette to squint and put her hand in front of her face

'Can you get that out of my face?' Mitchie asked.

'Sorry,' Barry replied, putting down on the floor.

'Where's Alex?' Mitchie asked the dark room.

'She's on the bean bag,' Lola informed her. 'She kinda fell asleep.'

Mitchie nodded, unsure if anyone could see her but her eyes were adjusting to the lack of light and saw the outlines of her Camp Buddies.

'Can someone help me get her back to our cabin?' Mitchie asked. 'Preferably someone who isn't drunk and someone I haven't made out with.'

Mitchie expected Caitlyn to protest about not being allowed to help but no sound came from the music wizard.

'Sure,' Andy said. 'I'll help.'

'Me too,' Peggy said.

She watched the two figures move and pick up Alex from the bean bag and started to lift her out. Mitchie followed them out, glad to be out in the open air. Andy and Peggy had Alex's arms around their shoulders and they walked ahead of Mitchie.

'Mitch!'

Mitchie turned to face Caitlyn.

'I'm sorry,' Caitlyn told her. 'I shouldn't have kissed you. I didn't take Alex into consideration.'

'None of us did,' Mitchie said, her voice hard. 'Including me. And Alex deserves so much better than the way we acted tonight.'

Caitlyn just stared at Mitchie with nothing to say and Mitchie turned away and followed Andy and Peggy to the cabin. They laid Alex on the bed and said goodnight, leaving Mitchie alone with the unconscious Wizard.

There was a death-like silence as Mitchie stood there, watching Alex sleep. Mitchie wasn't sure what to do. Should she sleep in the bed? Would Alex freak out in the morning? It all depended on if Alex would remember seeing her kiss Caitlyn.

_Of course she will you twat!_ _Why wouldn't she?!_

Mitchie groaned.

_Stupid Mitchie!_

Alex stirred in her sleep and Mitchie's heart stopped for a second. She looked so perfect asleep. But why did she get the feeling this was just the calm before the storm?

*

Mitchie woke up on time, her head a bit light but overall fine. She had slept in the armchair in the corner and blinked rapidly, getting used to the light in her eyes. She looked at the bed, expecting to see Alex lying under the covers but it was empty.

Mitchie stood up and walked to the window and watched as Alex stood on the grass, sword in her hand as she sparred with a invisible opponent. Mitchie knew it was a bit dangerous for Alex to be out in the open with her sword but Alex didn't seem to think so.

Mitchie watched as Alex jabbed, sliced and moved in ways that Mitchie couldn't even believe. Alex stopped suddenly and looked at her with an emotionless gaze. Mitchie watched her, frozen, as she walked back into the cabin.

'Morning,' Alex said.

'You OK?' Mitchie asked, turning towards her. 'How's your head.'

'Fine,' Alex said simply. 'All things considering.'

'Alex-'

'Shouldn't you go help your Mum?' Alex cut her off sharply. 'You better get ready if you want to be on time.'

Mitchie tried to say something but her voice failed her. She simply nodded and got dressed without a single word, leaving Alex in silence.

*

'She's being a bit harsh isn't she?' Caitlyn said to Mitchie as they watched Alex eat by herself on another table.

'She's a bit irritable today,' Mitchie replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

'A bunch of people have been a bit irritable lately,' Lola commented. 'Yesterday Brown actually yelled at someone.'

'And it was only the first day!' Andy added. 'Even I'm feeling a bit stressed.'

Mitchie looked at him, frowning. 'What do you mean?'

He shrugged. 'I dunno. I just have this nagging feeling in the back of my head. Don't you guys have it?'

Everyone but Mitchie nodded. Caitlyn noticed.

'Really? You don't have it?' she asked and Mitchie shook her head.

'I feel fine,' she told them.

'Maybe it's something to do with the food,' Ella suggested.

Mitchie narrowed her eyes. 'My Mum cooked that remember?'

'Oh,' Ella said and Mitchie sighed.

'Whatever. I'm going to go and talk to her.'

Mitchie stood up and Caitlyn put her hand on her arm.

'Do you want me to go instead?' she asked.

'I don't think you're her favorite person right now,' Mitchie reminded her.

'Right...' Caitlyn said, remembering. 'I'll stay here.'

Mitchie strode over and sat next to Alex, who ignored her.

'You OK?' Mitchie asked and Alex nodded. 'Do you want to come and sit with us?' She shook her head, putting a bit of bacon in her mouth. 'I wish you'd say something.'

'And I wish my girlfriend didn't make out with her best friend when I'm in the room, _thinking_ it's OK just because everyone thought I was asleep,' Alex replied. 'But we don't always get what we want.'

Mitchie nodded, not saying anything and stood up.

'I love you,' she said, waiting for a response and when there wasn't one she walked back to her original seat, leaving Alex to kick herself mentally.

'No luck?' Caitlyn asked.

'No. No luck what so ever.'

_So much for stopping her become cold..._

Caitlyn watched Mitchie for a few seconds before looking at Alex.

'Maybe you should go to class,' Caitlyn suggested.

Mitchie nodded and stood up. 'Aren't you coming?' she asked when Caitlyn didn't stand up too.

'Nah,' Caitlyn waved her off. 'I'm gonna finish my breakfast.'

'OK,' Mitchie replied and strode out.

'What are you doing?' Lola asked as Caitlyn stood up.

She didn't answer however and walked straight towards Alex, sitting down.

'Don't blame Mitchie,' she said to the wizard. 'I kissed her.'

'She sure as hell looked like she was enjoying it,' Alex spat irritably.

'She was _drunk_, Alex!' Caitlyn replied. 'Are you telling me you haven't kissed when you've had a bit too much to drink?'

Alex didn't say anything, trying to force Tess out of her head but the blonde only laughed and Alex rubbed her head, annoyed.

Caitlyn stared at her and then noticed Alex was staring at Tess from the other side of the room, who licked her bottom lip seductively.

'You kissed Tess!' Caitlyn whispered. 'Why the hell are you angry at Mitchie if you kissed Tess?!'

Alex stared at Caitlyn. 'I'm angry at myself, thank you very much. And you don't have the right to accuse me of being unfair!'

'I admit I didn't take your feelings into account,' Caitlyn put her hands up in the air. 'And I'm sorry about that. But Mitchie is heartbroken, Alex.'

'She'll get over it,' Alex shrugged.

'Wow...' Caitlyn said, shaking her head. 'How heartless is that? You like to think your the victim here, Alex. But don't forget that Mitchie has feelings and she's not afraid of putting in the effort to show you how sorry she is. But I guess a kiss from the Ice Queen would make anyone cold, eh?'

That hurt. That hurt a lot and Alex looked into her food, suddenly losing her appetite. She wanted to hit Caitlyn for that comment but it was true. She was being ex termly cold and nasty.

'I hate you,' Alex said softly. 'I really do.'

Caitlyn smiled. 'Because I'm right?'

Alex nodded. 'Do you think you could convince her to bunk her second lesson?'

'Why?' Caitlyn asked.

'I have a free then. Tell her to be at the beach,' Alex instructed and Caitlyn nodded.

'Sure.'

Alex stood up and looked down at Caitlyn. 'She's lucky, y'know? To have a friend like you.'

Caitlyn shook her head. 'I think you're the lucky one, Alex. Mitchie really loves you.'

Alex smiled very softly. 'No idea why.'

Caitlyn smiled. 'We do.'

'Why?' Alex asked.

'Because she knows that if you ever hurt her you'll try to fix it straight away,' Caitlyn told her. 'And she told me you make her feel safe, Alex. She said you'd die to protect her. And she'd do the same for you.'

*

Alex sat on the sand, brushing her fingers through the tiny grains. The water was clear and the sun floated above the gentle waves, it's beams reflecting on the ripples making it look like there were golden lights floating in the current.

She felt someone sit next to her and fished around for her hand, brushing her fingers along the soft skin.

'I'm sorry,' Alex said.

'Me too,' Mitchie replied, taking Alex's hand and squeezing it. 'I shouldn't have kissed her.'

Alex continued to look out at the water, a gentle breeze flowing through her hair.

'I kissed Tess,' Alex told her. 'Just before you came outside.'

'I know,' Mitchie replied. 'Wasn't hard to work out.'

Alex looked at her now and Mitchie looked back.

'I'm sorry,' Alex repeated, her voice soft and her eyes pleading for the girl of her dreams to forgive her.

'You were drunk,' Mitchie reminded her. 'You didn't know what you were doing. How can I be mad when you actually tell me instead of hoping it'll go away? Alex, I love you. And sure, I'm a bit annoyed about Tess but you're annoyed about Caitlyn. Neither were serious and at the end of the day I'm always going to want to sleep in your bed. No one else matters anymore, babe. I want you and only you.'

Alex smiled. 'I only want you too.'

Mitchie leaned in and their lips brushed against each other before they opened their mouths and entered each other. Alex laid Mitchie down on the sand, moving her hand up Mitchie's leg and up her skirt. Mitchie didn't moan or gasp but her grip on Alex's clothes became tighter.

Alex explored Mitchie in two different places, smiling at the moan that escaped her mouth. Alex removed her mouth from Mitchie and began to kiss her neck, feeling Mitchie run her nails along her back and her fingers went into her hair, still trying to repress her moans and failing.

Alex then slipped Mitchie's underwear off, tossing it aside before lifting Mitchie's legs up and going in between them.

'Oh shit!' Mitchie cried.

Alex loved hearing Mitchie moan and the more moans that escaped the singer the more Alex did to make sure the moans continued! Alex stopped as started to kiss Mitchie, giving her a taste of herself. Mitchie then forced herself on top of Alex and the two continued to kiss, their hands drifting along their others' body, under their clothes and along their skin.

'Take your clothes off,' Mitchie told her.

'We're on a beach!' Alex reminded her between kisses.

'Like I care!' Mitchie said, just about to lift her top off where there was a loud yell.

'Holy crap!' a male voice came from the nearby trees.

Mitchie quickly jumped off Alex, expecting to see someone rush out of the trees, pointing at them. But when they didn't they stood up.

'Are you OK?'

'That's Barry and Sander,' Alex said. 'Quick, put your thong on and lets find out what happening.'

Mitchie picked her underwear up. 'Aww it's covered in sand and I'm soaking! I don;t want sand there.'

'Fine,' Alex replied, dragging her along. 'After this I'll wash you myself.'

'But my thong is the thing that's dirty...'

'I've heard the words that come out of your mouth,' Alex smiled. 'Now _that's_ dirty.'

Mitchie blushed as they made their way in the trees. Once they got a few feet in they saw Barry and Sander, standing side by side, looking at something in the floor.

'What's up with you two?' Alex asked and they turned to face them and pointed.

Alex and Mitchie turned and saw what looked like a rock in the shape of a pod embedded into the ground, strange markings engraved.

'It was here last year!' Barry said. 'We've been everywhere in the camp and this was not here last year.'

'Maybe someone dug it up?' Alex suggested, walking towards it. Once Alex got close enough there was a huge gust of wind and the clouds in the sky turned gray.

'Aw hell no!' Sander said. 'Let's get outta here.'

Alex stared at the rock-pod as the boys ran away, feeling drawn to it for some reason. She walked over to it as if she was in a trance, reaching out to touch it.

'Alex!' Mitchie said sharply. 'Don't touch it.'

'It's only rock...' Alex replied, bending down, her fingertips only inches away.

'Alex!'

'FUCK!' Alex yelped once she touched it, jumping back and shaking her hand around. 'It bloody burnt me!'

Mitchie ran over to look at Alex's hand, neither one of them noticing the engravings turned red for a second. There was a flash followed by a roar.

'A storm's coming,' Mitchie said. 'Let's get back to camp.'

'Sure...' Alex said and they left the rock-pod as it started to fade away silently.

*

The storm had cleared after a few hours and Andy and Lola were sitting on the beach. Looking up at the starry night sky, holding each other's hand.

'It's...nice,' Andy said, not really sure if he should say the word "beautiful" and Lola smiled at him.

'Yeah...' she said as her voice became softer. 'It is.'

They leaned in when there was the sound of splashing. They looked at the water and Lola screamed. People- no- corpses of people were walking out of the water, a murderous look on their "faces". Their skin was gray and rotting, their eye sockets were empty and their mouths hung open.

Lola and Andy began to run and the corpses chased them, far to fast for the two to get away. The two teens screamed as the corpses lifted them up and started to drag them towards the water.

Andy struggled as Lola continued to scream as the cold water rushed up against their backs and as the two screamed the water rushed in their mouths, cutting off their air.

Everything seemed to freeze. The water stopped moving, the wind was no more and there were no sounds.

Suddenly Andy and Lola came out of the water, soaking wet with their eyes glowing green. They stood on the beach as a cloaked figure, smaller than them both materialized before them, a cold laughter in the air.

_You are mine..._

'We are yours,' the two said in unison.

_You will obey my every word._

'We will obey...'

_I want you to spy on Alex Russo and Mitchie Torress..._

'We will spy on Alex Russo and Mitchie Torress...'

The laughter began again.

_Then go..._

The two started to walk in a slow, robotic movement towards Camp Rock. Once they were out of view the cloaked figure disappeared and Mitchie Torress woke up with a jolt, sweating and gasping at what she had just seen in her nightmare.

And it wasn't good.

**Yeah...this chapter isn't that long but there you go. I can't keep them mad at each other for long can I? It's only day three! They've got a whole lot of summer left for drama! And did anyone notice it was Mitchie that had the dream and not Alex (who you would expect to)? :O! New cloaked figure! Does it seem that I'm trying to redo the first story's plot but in a different place? I don't want you guys to get bored or anything. **

**Thanks to all those that reviews Chapter 4 and do you know what would be better?**

**If you reviewed Chapter 5 :D**


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter Six~

'Somethings wrong,' Alex said to Mitchie as they sat at the breakfast table. 'You're not eating. Since when do you not eat? I thought we were OK.'

'We are,' Mitchie replied. 'It's just I had a dream last night and-'

'I'll preform any sex acts you want me to,' Alex poked her tongue out with a smile.

'No...Alex it was a serious dream,' she said, noticing Caitlyn approaching. 'Alex, I think Dean's back.'

Alex froze, staring at her with her eyes wide. Caitlyn sat down across from them, sighing.

'You two have really got to start writing that song for the Beach Jam,' she told them. 'It's in two weeks and we need to write the song, rehearse the song and then decide on the act.'

'Sure,' Alex said, not looking at her but at Mitchie and Caitlyn cocked an eyebrow.

'Are you two feeling OK?' she asked and they both nodded, looking at her.

Mitchie saw Andy and Lola come in and squeezed Alex's hand out of fear. The two looked rather happy and smiled at them.

'S'up guys?' Andy nodded, sitting down. 'How's it going?'

'Fine,' Alex said, shrugging as Lola sat down. 'What were you guys up to last night?'

Lola smiled. 'Well...we kinda kicked Caitlyn out of the cabin.'

Alex smiled at this. 'Really?' she asked slowly.

'Really,' Caitlyn nodded, looking annoyed. 'I had to walk around Camp for ages. I originally went to Barry's and Sander's but I think they were doing something with Ella...'

Alex started to choked on her food and Mitchie had to hit her hard on the back. Once it passed Alex gave a burp and smiled.

'That's much better,' Alex smiled.

'No manners,' Mitchie shook her head.

'So where did you go?' Alex asked Caitlyn, ignoring Mitchie's comment.

'Well I walked around a bit and then ran into Tess,' Caitlyn said, her voice becoming softer. 'And we went back to her cabin...'

Everyone was watching her now.

'And?' Lola urged.

'Well...she kinda broke down crying and...we kissed.'

'_Tess Tyler _broke down crying?!' Andy asked, shocked.

'_You kissed Tess Tyler?!_' Mitchie hissed. 'Why?!'

'I dunno... I panicked!' Caitlyn replied, blushing.

'And since when were you gay?' Mitchie asked and Caitlyn gave her a look that said "You haven't noticed until now?"

Alex was watching Tess who was staring at her, biting an apple seductively and winked.

_You're trying to make me jealous..._Alex thought. _You don't want her because you want me..._

*

Mitchie was watching Andy and Lola all day. They seemed to be acting normal, unlike in the dream...maybe the dream really was just a dream? But one time she dreamt about Alex, Tris and Dean and it turned out to be true.

Tris had never explained that and now she was getting frustrated. Maybe she was just having a slight relapse? Old memories being brought up and all, what with everyone bring up Shane maybe she was forcing herself to think of an even worse memory?

There hadn't been any traces of dark magic around. Surly Alex would feel it and instead Alex was in a happier then she had been in ages. She was cracking jokes, laughing, singing out by the lake. Mitchie would watch her sleep peacefully.

'How did I get so lucky?' Mitchie asked as she stroked Alex's silk-like skin. 'I love you, Alex Russo. I really do.'

But as the days passed Mitchie began to notice Alex was soon becoming more jumpy and on edge. Mitchie had been sleeping in the same bed as Alex for months and knew how long it would take for Alex to normally fall asleep and lately Alex had been rather fidgety during the night.

That was reason enough for Mitchie to become concerned.

*

The Beach Jam was steadily approaching and Alex refused to sing although she promised she would sing with Mitchie at Final Jam.

So Mitchie and Caitlyn had stopped writing the duet and started writing Mitchie her own song. Mitchie had decided she wanted to do some Pop Rock but was having trouble writing anything down that wasn't a love story.

'What's wrong with a rock love story?' Caitlyn asked as Mitchie screwed up her piece of paper.

'Nothing,' Mitchie replied. 'But I don't want to be known for just writing love stories.'

'It's because you have a lot of love,' Caitlyn smiled. 'How about a song that you could have a sword fight to?'

'Alex would love that,' Mitchie mumbled.

'Huh?'

'Who would like that?' Mitchie asked. 'I just want something to show to people. Last year I was in Tess' shadow.'

Caitlyn looked as though she had thought of something.

'I don't want to be in your shadow!' Caitlyn said, excited. 'That can be your song!'

'How would it go?'

_-I Don't Want To Be In Your Shadow ~Caitlyn Mix~_

_Your Eyes,_

_Pass over me,_

_You don't even take a second glance!_

_But I'll show you what I can be,_

_If only I had one more chance!_

_(Chorus)_

_I'm going to,_

_Step into the light,_

_Because..._

_I Don't Want To Be In Your Shadow,_

_Baby!_

_I want my own light!_

_You think it's all about you,_

_Well I say,_

_Move aside!_

_Because I only have this one chance!_

_This one time!_

_This one Life!_

_And I'm gonna make it mine!_

_(Chorus)_

_I'm going to,_

_Step into the light,_

_Because..._

_I Don't Want To Be In Your Shadow,_

_Baby!_

_I want my own light!_

_(Repeat)_

_I'm going to,_

_Step into the light,_

_Because..._

_I Don't Want To Be In Your Shadow,_

_Baby!_

_I want my own light!_

Mitchie smiled. 'That's so cool.'

'Glad you think so,' Caitlyn replied. 'Now we've got to put music to it.'

'Are you sure you're OK doing this?' Mitchie asked. 'What about you and Tess?'

Caitlyn shrugged. 'She's been avoiding me so I guess there is no me and Tess.'

Mitchie frowned and Caitlyn laughed.

'You look disappointed!' Caitlyn commented.

'No...I was just a bit shocked,' Mitchie replied. 'You two always hated each other.'

Caitlyn shrugged. 'In my case it was the whole "Hate who you fancy" sort of thing. I guess she just needed someone to hold her.'

Mitchie nodded, not really paying much attention. Caitlyn didn't really seem bothered about this and before Mitchie would put it down to her "I don't care" attitude but Mitchie never would have guessed that Caitlyn was bisexual.

Maybe that kiss from the party wasn't just a dare kiss but an excuse to actually kiss her. Maybe Alex had a reason to be annoyed. But didn't that mean Mitchie had a reason to be annoyed with Alex kissing Tess?

No. Of course not. Alex was drunk, Tess knew what she was doing.

Stupid Tess.

*

Dinner was a time the Campers looked forward to and for Alex it wasn't any different. She and the others sat around their usual table, scoffing down anything and everything the could.

Mitchie wasn't as enthusiastic as the others, only taking nibbles.

'Are you OK?' Alex asked.

'Not hungry,' Mitchie replied.

'You look tired,' Alex informed her. 'You should eat something.'

Suddenly Brown walked in front of the campers, smiling and the chatter died down.

'I'd like to make an announcement!' he told them, beaming. 'The Beach Jam is rapidly approaching and after last year I was able to convince my Nephews to come back down to Camp Rock for a show!' Brown smiled and Alex saw Mitchie grow pale, grabbing the beach as her jaw dropped.

'Connect 3 is coming to Camp Rock!' Brown proclaimed.

'Mitchie!' Alex called as Mitchie got up and ran straight out. Alex got up and chased after her, ignoring the looks she was getting from Campers and Staff alike.

Alex was surprised at how fast Mitchie could run and her girlfriend soon left her vision but Alex knew where she was heading anyway. Alex moved along the dirt path and then onto the grass towards the lake.

The sun was setting and the water looked brighter than ever. Alex stopped once she made it to the docks, seeing Mitchie sitting by the edge, hugging her legs to her chest.

'Mitchie?' Alex said as she approached her. 'What's wrong?'

'I can't see him again, Alex,' Mitchie told her. 'I just can't.'

'You mean Shane?'

She nodded and Alex sat down next to her.

'What did he do?' she asked but there wasn't a reply. 'Did he hurt you?'

She nodded.

'Listen...Mitchie,' Alex said slowly. 'You don't have to tell me. Just know I'm here when you need me.'

Mitchie remained silent for awhile and Alex stood up, ready to leave.

'Alex...' Alex looked at her. 'I'm going to tell you.'

Alex sat down, watching her.

'I'm going to tell you everything.'

**I got a bit lazy with this chapter. I would have had it up earlier but spent the whole weekend at my Dads. Originally I was going to upload it on Saturday and leave you guys hanging for awhile. But yeah, I'm spending tomorrow at my girlfriends' so I won't be writing during the day, then going gym and then to a barbecue so chances are I'll update on Tuesday. Remember to Review! And all those who have reviewed you are totally AWESOME!**

**Also I'm thinking I might change the title from Lip Gloss and Ice Cream to Sweet as Sugar: Renegade. I think the fact this story sounds like a porno might be stopping people from reading :( **


	7. Chapter 7

**I suck at making you guys wait. I really do. I was going to upload this on Tuesday but once I finished I decided I was going to upload it Monday morning but as you can see...I gave into temptation.**

**Just want to say I hope this chapter doesn't upset anyone and I have to stress the fact I have nothing against Shane. But I needed a reason for Mitchie and him to break up and I figured I'd turn it into a subplot.**

~Chapter Seven~

Alex watched Mitchie as she looked out to the water, building up the courage to begin her story. Alex wished she would hurry up, the tension in the air was unbearable and Mitchie sighed.

'You know I came out here last summer,' Mitchie began. 'And that by the end of it Shane and I started dating. The distance thing was a problem because we didn't get to see each other that much. So we spent most of our time talking on the phone or online.'

'It was hard on me because I kept seeing him in the news and in magazines. All these different stories about him in the media. One minute he was supposedly dating an actress and then a supermodel. It never stopped but I was so sure that it was all lies,' Mitchie told her, her beautiful face telling Alex that Mitchie was finding this hard.

'Nate and Jason kept telling me they were all lies and I believed them. But they told me he was acting a bit strange...they were worried about him.'

Alex looked around to make sure no one was listening before looking back at Mitchie. She looked really distressed now.

'They did a concert near my home town and I went there to see them. When I saw him I couldn't stop but think that he looked ill. So when I went to talk to him the slurring and the fact he looked so out of it worried me!' Mitchie almost exclaimed. 'He kept telling me that there was nothing wrong but I didn't believe him.'

'We went into his dressing room and when he went to the toilet I started looking around and found drugs in his draw,' Mitchie said and Alex's jaw dropped. 'When he found out he freaked and hit me. And I mean he _hit me!_'

'Afterwards he acted all sorry and I accepted it because I felt bad for snooping around,' Mitchie told her, trying to keep her voice even. 'So he booked me a flight to go see him at another concert. Of course I went. I was excited! But now I regret it more than anything in the world.'

'Why?' Alex asked. 'What happened?'

'We went out one day and Shane told me he was going to find a restroom,' Mitchie continued. 'After a few minutes I decided I'd go look for him and found him in an alleyway trying to buy drugs. The dealer saw me and whispered something to Shane that I didn't hear.'

'Shane then took me down there against my wishes. He was totally off the rails at this time and the drug dealer told Shane that he's give him free drugs in exchange for me.'

Alex's stomach dropped. 'What? What did he mean?'

Mitchie stared at her, tears in her eyes. 'Shane sold my body away like a prostitute. Shane said yes and the next moment five guys grabbed me and took me down the alley and put me in their van. The drug dealer came into the back after giving Shane the drugs to-to...'

'Rape you,' Alex finished and Mitchie nodded, silent tears running down her face.

'I screamed,' Mitchie said. 'And the drug dealer came at me with a sedative to drug me. I fought him and was able to stab in in the leg with it before getting out and running away.'

Alex wanted to cry now but she wouldn't until the story was over.

'I went back to Shane. I wanted to kill him. I hit him but he was so wired on drugs he didn't feel any of my punches,' Mitchie told her. 'And then he tried to force himself on me.'

'I got out that one but only because Nate turned up and threw him off me,' Mitchie cried. 'Nate then begged me not to say anything, telling me he'd get help for Shane.'

'Mitchie...' Alex said softly. 'Please stop.'

'My world came crashing down that day!' Mitchie cried. 'I'm scared of him, Alex. I made sure he wasn't coming back this year before agreeing to come back! But-'

'Please,' Alex said, her tears running down her flawless skin. 'I can't listen to it anymore, honey.'

Mitchie began to cry into Alex's shoulder. Alex held her tightly, feeling her pain and kissed her, whispering encouragement. Mitchie was literally screaming into Alex's shoulders as she cried.

Alex stroked her hair, wishing that she had never asked but she knew that Mitchie needed to tell her. This must have been killing her inside.

'We have to tell someone,' Alex told her.

'I-I-I can't! I p-p-promised!' Mitchie sobbed.

'He can't get away with this, Mitch,' Alex said. 'I won't let him get away with it.'

'I want you to respect my wishes,' Mitchie told her, separating herself from Alex. 'I don't want to be remembered as Shane's whore.'

Alex's mouth dropped. 'It's not about that!' she snapped. 'It's about doing what's right! He tried to sell you away, Mitchie! Then he tried to rape you!'

'Don't you think I know that?' Mitchie asked. 'That's why I swore off boys. Because I'd always be reminded of Shane.'

'Is that all I am?' Alex asked. 'Something to stop you from remembering Shane?'

'Of course not,' Mitchie cupped Alex cheek. 'You are so much more, Alex.'

'Please listen to me,' Alex pleaded. 'We have to tell someone about Shane.'

'It won't do any good,' Mitchie replied. 'He's famous. He'll get away with it but I'll be publicized as the bitch that tried to ruin Shane Gray's career. I'll lose everything and he'll get a lot of media attention.'

'He can lose everything,' Alex replied. 'He really can.'

'No. He won't. But I won't put my mum through it. I won't put you through it,' Mitchie told her sternly. 'Alex Russo you have been through enough. And so has my Mum with my Dad dying.'

That was the first time Mitchie had ever spoken about her Father to Alex. Alex had wondered, had wanted to ask but could never find the right moment. It appeared that now was the moment for Mitchie to talk about her Dad.

In a way it was ironic. Mitchie taking so long to admit that her Dad had died to someone who would never die unless she was killed. Mitchie had lost her Dad and had lost a bit part of her. With Alex it was the other way round.

She would never lose Alex until her dying day. But in a way that thought had also taken a large part away from Mitchie.

_What am I doing to this girl?_ Alex asked herself. _Must everything go wrong?_

'You took so much crap last year for being with me,' Mitchie said softly. 'I don't want you to go through that again.'

Alex didn't know what to say and leaned in, kissing Mitchie with every bit of emotion she had. Mitchie didn't return the kiss but Alex didn't expect her to. Alex moved away, looking into Mitchie's teary eyes and smiled.

'I'd die for you in a heartbeat, Mitchie,' Alex told her. 'Don't worry about hurting me. Because it'll all be worth it in the end.'

Mitchie shook her head, lips trembling. 'I'm sorry, Alex,' she breathed. 'But what about my Mum? This would kill her inside.'

Alex nodded. 'OK. I understand. But I want to to promise me something.'

Mitchie nodded.

'If I get the chance to attack Shane,' Alex said and Mitchie's eyes widened. 'That you won't stop me.'

'You won't kill him or anything will you?' Mitchie asked, frightened.

'No,' Alex answered, her face stone cold. 'But I'll make sure that his nose will never be the same again.'

Mitchie nodded. 'OK. I promise.'

Alex smiled, holding Mitchie's hand. 'Great.'

'I'm sorry,' Mitchie sobbed. 'For not telling you.'

'It's OK,' Alex assured her. 'I didn't tell you I was a wizard until you almost died! I just want to know how Tess found out.'

'Ella,' Mitchie said simply.

'Ah...' Alex nodded. 'Right...'

Mitchie wiped her tears away. 'Yeah.'

'Do you want to go back to the cabin?' Alex asked. 'We could cuddle on the bed and talk.'

Mitchie nodded. 'I'd love that.'

Alex smiled. 'Me too.'

The two stood up, the sun sinking into the water. Mitchie looked into Alex's eyes and smiled. Mitchie leaned in and their lips traced the others for a few seconds, their breaths becoming one before the kiss became the only thing that separated the two from the world.

In the seconds this kiss took place there wasn't anything else.

There was no Shadow Knight.

There was no Tess Tyler.

There was no Shane Gray.

There was only Alex Russo and Mitchie Torress, embracing each other in this moment of peace.

And Mitchie couldn't ask for anything more.

**I really hope that didn't upset anyone. And if it did...sorry!**

**Anyway, remember to review because reviews make me smile. I'm not even kidding. A lack of reviews depress me. I need to know I'm doing a good job. But I'm a bit annoyed this chapter and Chapter Six aren't as long as the others but I felt I had to get this plot out the way to focus more on Marcus!**

**So remember: Review=Happy Lee!**


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter Eight~

Mitchie knew that Alex felt weird around her. It was obvious because Alex wouldn't spend that much time with her now. Mitchie was normally the one to be up first but Alex had decided that she was going to take up running and was up around half an hour before Mitchie was.

Also Alex hadn't touched her in ages and she could swear Alex's hugs were colder than ever now. She wished Alex wouldn't treat her differently before with The Beach Jam a week away she was becoming distressed at the thought of seeing Shane again.

Caitlyn was trying to comfort her but it wasn't the same. It was as if their night of talking and cuddling never happened.

Mitchie wanted Alex back.

*

Alex was determined to get the seat by the window in Drumming today. She normally got the worst seat and with all the banging, arms waving about and the heat Alex would normally end up sweating so badly that even she was disgusted with how she smelt.

Alex ran towards the Drum Cabin, her drum sticks in her back pocket and wand in her sock. Some found it amazing how Alex could look great in every piece of clothing she wore even if she was running in boots (which she didn't seem to have a problem with doing!) and today was no different.

She made it to the Drum Cabin, smug with herself that today she wouldn't be called Miss Sweaty Pits and slowly opened the door, trying to avoid making any noise.

There was a very small hallway in the cabin and she tip-toed across once she heard Marcus's voice.

'There seems to be a disturbance,' Marcus said in the Drum Room. 'I've noticed a dark energy signal.'

Alex's jaw dropped and she slowly moved to the gap in the door and saw Marcus talking into a portal!

'Has Alex noticed the change?' another voice questioned and Marcus shrugged.

'I'm not sure. If she has she isn't letting anyone know about it,' Marcus replied. 'But then again she might not be aware what this means.'

'Do you know how this energy was able to get through the shields?'

'Like you said, Duncan. The only dark magic that can attack the Camp is Dark Magic that is trapped inside the shields' walls.'

'Do you think it could have been planted there before Alex arrived?' Duncan asked.

Marcus nodded at the portal. 'I can't see any other explanation.'

'Has Alex had any ticks?' Duncan asked.

'Not that I know of. A few exploding light bulbs but that's about it,' Marcus replied. 'But since the energy turned up there hasn't been anything new.'

'OK. Report back if anything new happens.'

Alex grabbed her wand and as soon as the portal disappeared she burst into the room, pointing her wand at Marcus, who looked surprised to see her.

'Alex?!'

'Start talking!' Alex snarled. 'Who the hell are you?'

With a swift movement Marcus unsheathed his own wand and flicked it at her, attempting to disarm her but she quickly blocked it and sent one his way. Marcus stepped out the way and the spell hit the glass, smashing it.

The two circled each other, sending spells non-stop at the other. Marcus disappeared suddenly, leaving a rift in the air. Alex ran at it and jump in, finding herself flying out into the woods. She landed on the ground with a thud and turned to see a Stunning Spell make it's way towards her.

Alex rolled out the way just in time before Marcus ran at her, firing more spells. Alex blocked a few and watched as Marcus jumped and brought his fist back to punch her.

Alex dodged the attack and smashed her fist into the side of his face. He didn't seem to feel her punch and swatted her away like a fly. She hit the floor on her back and quickly fired another spell at him as he charged towards her.

Her spell hit him in the face and he flew back into a tree. In terms of sheer strength he had the advantage but when it came to spells she was more likely to win. He quickly fought back with his own spells that Alex either dodged or blocked.

He knew that if he could get her wand off her that he would win because he kept trying to disarm her but she wasn't having any of it.

She was blocking all attempts of disarming and fired a few Stinging Hexes his way, which he too blocked. It was becoming clear that on Wand skills they were similarly skilled and that caused a problem for Alex.

In a quick motion he unsheathed a broadsword and Alex quickly summoned her katana out of the air. Their swords collided and they both sliced at the other. Now Alex was sure she could win. His sword skills were nothing compared to hers.

Alex blocked all of his attacks and managed to get a few slashes on his arms and legs but he refused to fall. He brought his sword down on her and she quickly dodged it, letting him lodge his sword into the ground.

Alex swung for his head but he rolled out the way and sent a spell at her, disarming her of her sword. Her sword lodged itself into a nearby tree and Marcus punched Alex into a tree. She quickly got up as he jumped at her, sending him flying with a quick repelling charm.

She charged at him, sending a number of spells at him that he was able to block without any problem. It became clear to Alex that Tris's wand skills were nothing compared to his sword skills which explained why when it came to wand dueling her skills hadn't increased that much.

But surly her wand skills must have increased by a huge amount! Tris had been over eight hundred years old! How could his wand skills be so limited?

Was something holding her back?

Was this the change they had been talking about earlier? Sword skill didn't rely on magic...

She sent a few more spells before she kicked him in the leg. He acted as if her attack hadn't had any effect (which was annoying) and he grabbed her by the collar before throwing her into a bush.

She quickly sent another spell but he blocked that, causing her to curse. She got out of the bush and continued to fire spells at him.

And he finally disarmed her.

She had no idea how but her wand suddenly flew out of her hand and fell on the floor next to her. He quickly sent her flying which a spell. The wind blew through her hair and against her back. Her vision blurred and she span her body.

She landed perfectly on the uneven ground despite wearing boots and having fallen at least ten feet from the air. She threw her hair out of her face, looking wonderful.

Marcus pointed his wand at her, angry. 'What are you?!' he yelled, his voice almost breaking with fear.

Alex stared, feeling her wand materialize itself into her hand and she gripped it.

'The Keeper of Gaia,' she answered, her face cold. 'And you are?'

'Marcus. Pandemonium Wizard,' he answered, keeping his wand on her.

Alex's mouth dropped. 'Then why the hell did you attack me?!' she snapped.

'Dark Magic is weeping through the ground, Alex,' he replied. 'How am I meant to know if you're possessed or not?'

'Well not trying to kill me is a good start,' she replied. 'And why didn't you tell me when you first saw me?'

'They don't want you to know we're watching you, remember?' he reminded her and she nodded, her sword materializing in her other hand and she gripped it too.

'What's this about dark magic?' Alex asked as the two began to circle each other, looking at each other dead in the eye.

'Last week there was a huge energy spike from inside the Camp,' Marcus informed her. 'And since then my magic hasn't been up to normal standards. And seeing as you took Tris's skills neither are yours.'

Alex nodded, watching him. 'I did feel a bit weird.'

Marcus studied her. 'Your sword skills are amazing.'

'If you're trying to get me into bed I'm going to leave,' Alex told him.

'Don't be stupid,' Marcus spat. 'I'm six hundred years old.'

Alex suddenly noticed something. 'But you look like you're in your mid twenties. Tris looked seventeen. But you're younger than him.'

'You stop aging at the age you become a Pandemonium Wizard by showing purity of heart,' Marcus told her. 'I took longer than Tris to prove I was worthy.'

'So are you like my new Guardian or something?' Alex asked.

He shook his head. 'No. But I'd like to train you.'

'In what?' she asked.

'In using your Gaia Form,' he told her with a even voice. 'Tris never taught you that.'

'Gaia Form...' Alex repeated, staring at him. 'How did you expect to train me without exposing yourself to me?'

His mouth went into a line. 'I was sent here to watch you,' he told her. 'And if you proved to be incapable of controlling your Gaia Form to get rid of you.'

Alex didn't move.

'But Tris would hate me,' Marcus continued. 'So I want to train you, no matter how dangerous it might be. The Shadow Knight and his Shadows are building up strength. He wants all of the Gaia Energy and at the moment you're all that's standing in his way.'

'Dangerous?' Alex asked.

'You have the power of Gaia and the power of one of the most powerful Pandemonium Wizards to grace this Planet. You didn't know how to control your form when you were at your normal power. You're far more powerful now.'

'So how do you plan to train me?' she asked.

'The Camp is protected to a certain extent,' he told her. 'No chance of the Shadow Knight attacking. We can go as slowly as we have to for you to learn how to control your power.'

Alex said nothing and simply nodded. This was so weird. But so...right? Was it? In the end Marcus was just doing what Tris had but in a different way. Was Marcus trying to replace Tris? To honor his friend?

'When do we start?'

*

Mitchie was looking up the ceiling, the sun on her face. Today was the day. She would see Shane Gray for the first time in months and she wanted to throw up. She looked over at Alex, who was once again sleeping peacefully.

She had been spending so much time away from her now and often looked like she was in pain when she was with her. What was she doing when not around her?

Alex moaned and opened her eyes, looking into Mitchie's and smiled.

'Morning, Gorgeous,' she smiled.

'Morning,' Mitchie replied. 'I don't feel good.'

'You don't have to go,' Alex said.

Mitchie shook her head. 'I want to see what you do to him.'

Alex laughed. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Break his nose,' Mitchie told her.

Alex smiled. 'I can manage that.'

Mitchie smiled. 'Great.'

Alex nodded. 'Wish you'd stay here though.'

'I can't, Alex,' Mitchie said. 'I've let this rip me apart inside for ages. I have to get rid of it.'

Alex looked away, sighing.

*

As you can imagine the crowd was going mad as they waited for Connect 3 to come on to the stage. Alex was standing in the crowd by herself, actually having convinced Mitchie to stay back at the cabin. It wasn't easy but she had managed it.

Brown came onto the stage with a smile on his face.

'Well happy Campers...Here they are!' he called and the screaming got louder. 'CONNECT 3!'

Alex watched as the three boys ran on stage, only focusing on the lead singer. He looked happy. He looked fine. As if nothing had ever happened. They started singing without Alex really listening.

To her everything was slow and silent. She hated the sight of him. She wanted him to hurt. She wanted him to bleed.

The song ended and the group waved. Alex started to walk to the side of the stage where they would jump off. She walked past Caitlyn and heard her call out her name. But nothing was going to stop her.

The boys jumped off one by one. But they stopped once they saw a certain girl standing in front of them. A girl Alex hadn't expected to see and felt her heart sink.

'Mitchie?' Shane said, walking ahead the other two. Jason and Nate exchanged nervous glances. Shane went to grab hold her Mitchie but she gave a soft sob before running away. Shane chased after her and Alex chased after him.

She chased them both along the dirt path. Mitchie turned as Shane tried to hold her back.

'GET AWAY FROM ME, SHANE!'

Alex stopped and watched.

'Mitchie, please!' Shane begged. 'I'm sorry!'

Mitchie pushed him away and stormed out of the area. Shane ran his fingers through his hair and Alex walked over to him.

'Shane!'

He turned and she punched him on the nose, breaking it. He hit the floor and Alex smiled sweetly at him.

'That was for Mitchie,' she told him. She kicked him in the ribs. 'That's for her Mum.'

Shane groaned in a pain at her before she chasing after her girlfriend. She found Mitchie in their cabin (how many times had Alex chased her into this cabin?) and walked over to her, hugging her tightly.

'It's OK,' Alex told her. 'He can't hurt you anymore...'

_I won't let him..._

**Sorry I didn't make the connect 3 bit longer but I was writing it just before I had to go to my friend's barbecue (which I shouldn't have gone to! My little brother made a teenage Mum cry and I couldn't leave her by herself so I had her whole life story being cried into my shoulder! At least we had fun playing Guitar Hero when she was gone!). So I wanted to do it quickly. Put a bit of action in there :D It feels good to have Alex kicking ass again.**

**Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter Nine~

With the Beach Jam happily behind them the group started to get ready for Final Jam. Mitchie and Caitlyn were writing the song together for Alex and Mitchie to sing while Alex did her training with Marcus.

The training was rather strange. Alex had to spiritually grab the life force of living things. Marcus had her start with a small flower before going on to a leaf and then a tree. According to Marcus, things that couldn't argue with your attempt at holding their life force were much easier than things that would.

They did all their training at night but Alex began to think that Mitchie knew she was disappearing every night despite the fact Mitchie never questioned her or acted suspicious.

Alex was then told to try to locate a living animal by using her Gaia Waves (Kind of like a built in radar). So she stood in the forest, letting the world pass through her with closed eyes.

It was as if a tub of liquid was running up her body while she felt the world pulse beneath her feet, almost like a heart. She could feel the moon's light on her face and could feel the light breeze of wind tickling her hands.

Suddenly she felt rain drops fall on her head and tilted her head up to face the night sky. There was no sound to indicate that it was raining and Alex knew that these drops of rain weren't real. She stood still, letting the non-existent rain drops gently tap her face and she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her, shielding her curvy form from harm and an imitation of a pair of lips kissed the back of her neck gently as her hair was brushed away over her shoulder.

There was a familiar sent of vanilla in the air and Alex smiled. She was asked to find the life force of a living animal and instead had found Mitchie's. She could feel Mitchie's life force hug her tightly to her spiritual form and Alex gripped her arms.

The rain stopped as did the wind. But the flowing sensation of water going through her body did not. Suddenly the cold feeling of water became a warm glow of light that reached Alex's heart and made the Wizard to smile.

'Mitchie...'

'Alex,' Marcus's voice cut in and Alex suddenly felt everything wash over her like a tide of water and felt Mitchie slip away in the wave. Alex looked at Marcus who looked both surprised, happy but annoyed. 'You skipped a couple of steps but that was good,' he told her and she smiled. 'But be careful! If you lost control there you could have crushed Mitchie's life force into nothing.'

Alex nodded, trying not to look worried about his statement.

'Luckily she keeps you calm,' Marcus continued with a smile. 'I think she might be the key to your Gaia Form.'

Alex smiled. 'You think?'

'You seemed to have controlled that with no problem,' Marcus nodded. 'So possibly.'

'Yay,' Alex cheered. 'So when do you think I'll be able to go full Gaia?'

'Maybe by the end of the summer?' he suggested.

Alex's smile grew wider.

'Oh the power of Gaia,' Marcus smiled. 'A thousand lifetimes all in one.'

Alex frowned. 'Not a nice thought...'

'The power of existence has a price and it happens to be eternity.'

Alex was silent for a few second, pondering something. 'Do you know what happens to a spirit when someone dies?'

Marcus looked up at the night sky. 'The spirit becomes one with the planet,' he said softly. 'All our memories weave together to create new life and become a part of the stream. A stream of Gaia Energy filled with swimming spirits.'

'Could I...take one out of the stream and bring it here to talk to?'

'You would be ripping a spirit out of its rightful pace,' Marcus told her. 'You'd force it into a world where it doesn't belong. It would be forced to remember what it means to feel without ever being able to actually feel at all. They would watch people express their emotions and they would want to feel envious at those who have emotions. But if they can't feel emotions they can't become envious...they would be stuck inside nothingness while surrounded by everything.'

'Hell...' Alex added and he nodded.

'Never try to pull out a spirit, Alex,' Marcus warned her. 'You would be ripping them out of everything they know while ripping apart your own soul.'

Alex said nothing but her eyes said everything.

'Never try to bring Tris back,' Marcus ordered. 'Or Mitchie when the time comes.'

Alex nodded and watched as Marcus turned and left her by herself without a word. No longer was the idea a good one and Alex was annoyed because of it! She had be hopeful that she had found the solution to her oncoming problem.

_I should really just make the most out of what time we have_, Alex thought. _No point in always thinking about it._

Alex made her way back to her cabin, trying to shake off the feeling that someone was watching her. As she walked she bent down and pulled out her wand and stuffed it in the front of her jeans, pulling her top over the handle. It was easier to get out this way.

Alex continued to walk, every step feeling like it was one of many. Alex suddenly felt someone's breath on the back of her neck and she turned, grabbing her wand. But there was no one there. She lit up the area with her wand at once, searching for a strange shadow.

But there wasn't one.

'Hello?' Alex said but there was no reply. 'Anyone there?'

Nothing.

Alex shrugged and turned, expecting to see someone there instead but was greeted by the dark dirt path. Sighing at her own stupidness she continued to walk until she got to the door of Cabin 69, resting her head against it for a few seconds, taking deep breaths.

'C'mon, Alex,' she said to herself. 'Get a grip.'

She opened the door and slid inside, hearing nothing but Mitchie's gentle breaths. Alex stripped and glided into bed, lifting up the covers and snuggling up to the sleeping teen. Mitchie gave a sleep yawn, causing Alex to think she had woken her up but then Mitchie gave a small snore before drifting into silence again.

Alex smiled and kissed her on the nose.

'Alex...' Mitchie mumbled.

Alex watched her for a few second, waiting to see if Mitchie was sleep talking or not.

'You look so good in a leather corset...' Mitchie said and Alex giggled.

'Would you like to see me out of it?' Alex asked, trying to stop herself from laughing and waking her up.

'Mhm...out of it and on my desk...' Mitchie mumbled. 'With a cane.'

'Kinky bitch...' Alex replied and Mitchie smiled in her sleep.

Mitchie didn't reply but Alex could guess what she was dreaming about and she giggled. Suddenly the crystal on Alex's wand started to flash red. Alex got out of bed and studied it. It had never done that before and she started to move it around. She noticed that when she pointed it in one direction it glowed blue.

Was she meant to follow it?

Alex quickly got dressed and went out into the dark, using her wand to point her in the right direction. The wand started to glow yellow so she assumed she was going in the right direction. Once she was in the forest it started to glow purple and started to beep.

The beeping got louder and faster and pretty soon it was like a wailing noise. Alex took one extra step and it stopped. She looked at her wand and pointed it behind her.

The wailing resumed and she pulled it out and the noise stopped. There was silence around her as the wind blew through her hair.

'Hello?'

There was a roar and Alex turned, just in time to see a huge wolf charge at her. It's eyes were a mix of black and red, his fangs covered in spit as it growled. She knew it was a Lycan (although Lycan meant werewolves there were two types. The normal type like the girl Justin went out with and the Lycans, who considered themselves true werewolves) and she rolled out the way as the Lycan tried to pin her down with its claws.

The wailing started again and Alex started sending spells at it only to find her spells deflected off the Lycans' dark brown fur. Alex tried to ignore the wailing and continued to send spells, hoping that she would find a weak spot.

The Lycan leaped at her and slashed her chest. Alex screamed as the claws ripped her clothes and sliced her flesh. The Lycan then smacked her away into a tree. She shielded her face with her arms and struck the wood before striking the floor.

She could hear the growling and she tried to act dead but once she heard the Lycan charging at her she pointed her wand and used her red-energy-saw spell on it, cutting through the fur and causing the Lycan to yelp out in pain.

The Lycan countered at once, tackling her and she was sent falling down a slope, trying to keep hold of her wand. The wailing was starting to give her a headache and she tried to ignore the stinging in her chest.

She stopped rolling and went to heal the wounds but suddenly something black and sticky latched itself onto her without warning. She cried out, trying to rip it off her hand and wand but then heard the Lycan land a few feet away from her.

She heard the sound of paws crushing dirt beneath them and she rolled out the way, just dodging another claw. She managed to throw the black goo off her hand and wand and sent her red-saw spell but the Lycan dodged it, running into the trees.

The black goo started to slither towards her like a snake but she set a fire spell at it and it burnt away in a silent scream. There was a roar and she felt the Lycan charge at her again.

Alex turned and it knocked her into a tree. She didn't have time to react as the Lycan pinned her down by standing on its hind legs and pushed its paws on her shoulders. She saw its mouth open and the next thing she knew she was screaming as it bit into her shoulder.

_He's ruined me! He's turned me into a freaking werewolf!_

Alex muttered a spell and a blade appeared on the tip of her wand and she stabbed it in the gut. The Lycan screamed in pain, forced itself off her and dashed away. Alex fell to the floor, taking half a mouthful of dirt and she moaned as her chest and shoulder throbbed.

'I fucking hate werewolves!' she groaned and then saw a bright light coming from over the slope. She started to crawl up, ignoring the wailing noise and saw a crystal shard floating in the light. She crawled her way over and stood up very slowly and grabbed it.

A sense of warmth went through her so quickly that it was over before the light disappeared. She then began to limp her way to the cabin, using the trees as support on her way back. She finally made it to the cabin.

Once she did she threw her wand on the floor, sending red sparks like fireworks with a _bang_. Mitchie shot up, looking dazed and confused.

'Alex?'

Alex stepped into the moonlight and Mitchie's confused face turned into one of horror. Alex then fell forward, letting go of the shard and hit the floor. Mitchie jumped out of bed and turned Alex on her back.

'What happened?!' Mitchie cried.

'Werewolf attacked me...in the forest,' Alex replied.

'A what?!'

'Get Marcus...' Alex told her. 'Now.'

'Marcus? The drummer? Why?'

'Just get him, Mitchie!'

Mitchie quickly grabbed her nightdress and ran out, leaving Alex in her blood on the floor. Alex's vision began to blur and her heartbeat was so strong she could feel the pounding in her head. She had no idea how long she had been laying there when she saw the figure appeared, cloaked and hood up.

_Hello, Alex. Did you like my pet? Where is the crystal shard?_

Alex looked up, unable to say anything. Her mind was numb and frozen. She watched the figure move around her and saw it swoop down into a crouching position. The figure then turned on her and she looked into the nothingness of the hood.

_Such a pretty face..._

The hood engulfed her face and a pair of soft lips caressed hers. Alex couldn't fight back as the figure kissed her, mocking her for her weakened state. The darkness left her and she was looking up at the ceiling as Marcus and Mitchie knelt down on her.

Marcus pulled out his wand and started to fix her wounds.

'I was bitten by a Lycan,' Alex told him. 'Am I going to become one?'

Marcus shook his head. 'You need to be bitten twice in a moon cycle to become a Lycan. You'll just feel ill until the cycle is over.'

'I found a crystal shard in the forest,' Alex said as her strength came back to her.

'What?' Marcus asked.

'And The Shadow Knight just took it,' Alex added.

'He's here?!' Mitchie almost screamed. 'Alex we have to get out of the Camp!'

'He'll find Alex where ever she goes,' Marcus said slowly. 'But I would suggest we get you out of here, Alex. Dark magic is spreading all over the camp. It's effecting our magic.'

'He's using a host,' Alex said. 'which means it has to be someone on the site! We just have to find out who!'

Neither Marcus or Mitchie said anything and Alex sat up, looking at Mitchie.

'But I want you to go,' Alex told her. 'He won't find you.'

Mitchie shook her head. 'Like hell I'm going.'

'Mitchie!' Alex snapped.

'Don't "Mitchie" me!' Mitchie ordered. 'Alexis Russo you are _not_ making me hide away without knowing you're OK! I am staying here and I am looking after you while you're ill. Do you understand me?!'

Alex saw the tears in Mitchie's eyes and nodded. Mitchie then hugged Alex tightly and sobbed.

'My baby almost turned into a werewolf!' she cried. 'I'm so glad you're not hurt!'

'OK! You don't have to choke me to prove it.'

Mitchie giggled and let go of her. Alex then went to thank Marcus for healing her but he was gone. Alex sighed and kissed Mitchie.

'Thanks for being here, Mitchie,' Alex smiled. 'I'd don't know what I'd do without you.'

Mitchie smiled. 'Get a pet werewolf?'

Alex shook her head. 'I don't date wolves. I prefer Princesses.'

**MEGA ACTION! I have to make sure the threat is still there! Has anyone noticed anything about this chapter? If anyone notices what I did in this chapter tell me in a review what I did and in the next chapter I will give you cyber-hugs! So yeah....review! **


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter Ten~

**A HUGE cyberhug to aZnCHem for getting it right! Also a big CYBERHUG to xcinamonx94 for getting it all right. **

Marcus wasn't joking when he said Alex was going to be feeling ill because after a few days she couldn't get out of bed, meaning her training was put on hold along with Camp activities. Mitchie wanted to look after Alex but Alex wouldn't let her miss out on anything so instead Connie looked after her when she wasn't cooking.

It was nice having Connie to talk to and Alex couldn't believe that they had never spoken this much before. And the more they spoke the more Alex came to realise that her Mum and Connie were very alike in both looks and personality.

It was nice and Connie was very affectionate so it was like having a holiday Mum. Because Connie didn't know Alex was a Wizard or the true nature of her illness they claimed it was some rare Russo illness that came around every now and then.

Mitchie no longer went Creative class and instead she and Caitlyn went to the cabin where Alex and Mitchie would practice singing until Alex needed some sleep. Normally the group would come down and have a mini party just for Alex.

It was alright but normally Alex would have to watch the others dance while she and Mitchie sat on the bed (not that Alex minded). The weekend parties were the best because they didn't have to worry about getting up in the morning so they usually went on until four.

Alex knew Mitchie and Marcus were seeking the Shadow Knight's host but so far they had come up with nothing (although Mitchie did suggest Tess). Alex couldn't wait to get out there and do some searching herself.

Laying about was so boring when you didn't have a choice. Instead Alex was forced to play around the room using magic to make things float. She got so bored she started to give the objects in the cabin their own name and made her own little show for entertainment.

She was that bored.

–

'Girl!' Caitlyn snapped her fingers in Mitchie's face. 'What's up with you?'

'Oh!' Mitchie said, startled. 'Nothing. Just zoned out.'

That was a lie. She had been trying to work out who the new Host for the Shadow Knight could be. Alex was certain that it wasn't the present Dean but that kind of meant they had tons of suspects. The Camp housed over two hundred people! How were they going to work out who it was? It wasn't like they could ask everyone on Camp.

'We need to finish this song for you and Alex!' Caitlyn informed her. 'What's up with you?'

'Nothing...just not sure if I want to do Final Jam anymore,' Mitchie shrugged.

'Are you freaking kidding me?!' Caitlyn snapped. 'Last year you couldn't do it because of Tess! Now you're gonna back out?!'

'I don't think Shane will let us win though,' Mitchie lied. 'Might as well not try.'

'Who gives a crap about Shane?!' Caitlyn almost yelled. 'You gotta move on! Even if you don't win at least you tried.'

'What about Alex though?' Mitchie added.

Caitlyn shrugged. 'She'll be better in no time at all!'

Mitchie drew her lips into a straight line, nodding. Caitlyn frowned and Mitchie looked around, noticing Marcus was standing against the wall. He gave her a small nod and walked out.

'I've got to go,' Mitchie told Caitlyn, stood up and ran out after him. He was standing by a tree and she walked over to him.

'Found the host yet?' she asked.

He shook his head. 'I've been using my wand to scan the area but so far everyone is a possible host. The dark magic that has weeped through has attached itself to everyone. Including you and me.'

'So anyone on site could be the host? And we have no way of finding out who it could be?' Mitchie huffed. 'What about magical creatures?'

'I have no idea how the Lycan got through the barriers. I checked them and they're still there.'

Mitchie crossed her arms. 'Do you think we should check the site around tonight?'

'Without Alex?' Marcus questioned.

'I want to prove I'm not just some damsel in distress,' Mitchie told him with a smile.

'Well what do you expect to find?' Marcus asked.

'The cause for that Lycan?' Mitchie suggested and Marcus smiled.

'I can see why she likes you,' he told her. 'I'll be round later to pick you up. Me and Alex will put some protection charms on you before we leave.'

'OK!' Mitchie smiled. 'Cool.'

'I think you might want to go back and help Caitlyn finish that song,' Marcus mused. 'I'll see you later.'

*

'I don't want you going out in the dark!' Alex exclaimed.

'You sound like my Mother,' Mitchie smirked. 'Getting old, Miss Russo?'

Alex gave a snotty sneeze, causing Mitchie to jump back before she crossed her arms and huffed childishly. Mitchie smiled at her.

'Don't worry!' Mitchie told her. 'I'll be fine. Marcus will be there.'

'I'd prefer Tris,' Alex sneezed and Mitchie frowned.

'Well we can't have Tris help can we?' Mitchie said, turning away and grabbed her sneakers before tying the laces up. 'And neither can you in your condition. A few more nights and you'll be back to normal!'

'Too far away in my book!' Alex moaned.

'Well if you didn't go out by yourself you wouldn't have got hurt,' Mitchie reminded her. 'So it's your own fault.'

'Now who sounds old?' Alex smirked. 'You're going to be a typical mother when you're older, aren't you?'

Mitchie cocked an eyebrow. 'Alex, we're both girls. I don't think I'm going get pregnant anytime soon while I'm with you.'

'Hello?' Alex said, pointing at her. 'I have magic.'

'Hello!' Mitchie imitated her. 'I don't want some weird magic baby. So keep that stick of yours away from me.'

The two laughed and there was a knock at the door. Marcus walked in, wand attached to his belt and sword in it's sheath that was strapped to his back.

'Ready?' he asked and Mitchie nodded.

Mitchie then kissed Alex on the head. 'I'll see you later,' she told her and walked over to Marcus.

'Be careful,' Alex told her and Mitchie smiled.

'Always,' she replied and both Alex and Marcus pointed their wands at her, preforming different protection charms on her. 'Thanks, hun,' Mitchie told Alex and left, Marcus following swiftly behind.

The night air filled her lungs and she looked up at the night sky, noticing the army of stars that loomed over them.

'Stay close,' Marcus instructed as he walked in front of her. 'We're going into the forest to see if we can find the area Alex found that crystal shard. It might be able to help us find out how that Lycan got here.'

'But won't the Lycan still be in there?' Mitchie asked.

'Yeah,' Marcus nodded as they walked. 'But it's not a full moon so he can't do much.'

'Oh...' Mitchie said, looking at the half moon. 'Good point.'

They walked to the edge of the forest, looking into the darkness. Marcus's wand lit up and the two followed the beam with slow feet. The Forest was submerged in silence and darkness. Mitchie was trying to control her nerves but the longer they heard nothing the more sure she was that something was going to happen.

There was a quick _swoosh _and Mitchie twirled round, only to be greeted by darkness. She quickly scanned the area with her eyes, expecting to see eyes staring at her in between the trees.

'What's up?' Marcus asked, turning to face her.

'I heard something,' Mitchie replied.

Marcus moved the light beam around the trees, searching for the source of the sound. He couldn't find anything and looked at Mitchie, who was growing paler by the minute. He pressed on and she quickly followed.

Suddenly something cut through the silence like a knife. It was a horribly beautiful sound. Marcus and Mitchie stopped, looking at each other.

'Is that...singing?' Marcus asked.

'Yeah...' Mitchie replied and they followed the singing until there was another sound coming from amongst the trees. Whispers followed them with horrible, cold, dead voices and Mitchie could almost see pale claw-like hands reach other to her, begging her to hold them.

_We are coming..._

_Let us free!_

_We are coming..._

_The Never Ending Darkness..._

_We are coming..._

Mitchie gripped onto Marcus's upper arm and he walked along with her until they saw a light coming from the trees. They walked over there to find a small pond, the water lit up like a light bulb.

'What the hell?' Marcus said and walked over to it. Mitchie followed him and he knelt down, reaching out.

'Don't touch it!' Mitchie said and he looked up at her. 'Please. Don't.'

He nodded and stood up when a suddenly chill washed over them both. Marcus turned towards the trees, pointing his wand at a figure standing by the shadows. It was a man, wearing a silk like shirt with black leather pants. His skin was as pale as ice while his eyes were blacker than darkness itself.

'_Vayash Moru_!' Marcus snarled and the man smiled.

'Lets pretend I don't know what that means,' Mitchie whispered.

'Vampire,' Marcus growled.

'Great!' Mitchie moaned. 'I hate vampires!'

The man walked towards them, spreading his arms out so he looked like a cross. Marcus unsheathed his sword while he kept his wand pointed at the undead.

'The Shadow Knight has kept his promise!' the vampire smiled. 'Our worlds our slowly becoming one.'

'What do you mean?!' Marcus asked. 'Where are you from?'

The vampire smiled. 'Here and There. I am in two places at once right now while you stay in one.'

'And what is the other world you're in?' Mitchie asked, trying not to sound like she was wetting herself.

The vampire's head snapped as he examined her, a playful smile formed on his pale face. Mitchie walked behind Marcus, who put his arm in front of her to shield her.

'Ah...the Keeper's whore,' the vampire said with a childish laugh. His laugh sent shivers down her spine. He was still in his cross position which made him look like a broken angel. 'The darkness calls to you, my Dear. Death has chosen you.'

'What?' Mitchie asked, her lip trembling.

He laughed again. 'The kiss of Death. By the Reaper in physical form. The Reaper is calling out to this world, scythe in hand. You will be its first victim, Mitchie Torress. Your death is steadily approaching.'

Neither Mitchie or Marcus said anything and the vampire looked up at the sky, sighing.

'Can't you hear it, Mitchie?' the vampire asked. 'Your lullaby?'

Suddenly there was a muffled song playing amongst the trees. Slowly it became more clear and Mitchie wanted to cry out as she heard the haunting melody of _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ play inside her own head.

The vampire noticed and laughed. Marcus watched Mitchie for awhile before turning to the vampire, who stared at him with his dark eyes, a smile on his face.

'You are useless,' the vampire informed him. 'You can't save her. You can't save Alex Russo either.'

'Where are you from?!' Marcus yelled and the vampire gave a loud screech that echoed into the night. The light pond suddenly turned into flames, reflecting on the vampire's pale skin.

'_Hell!_' he screamed and suddenly the shirt ripped as wings ripped out of his arms, pale and transparent. The edge of the wings started to dance in non-existent wind and the vampire flapped them hard, flying up in the air.

Marcus sent spells but they bounced off the vampire who then screeched and swooped over at them. Marcus threw his sword at the left wing, stabbing it. The vampire screeched and fell on the floor.

'Vampires suck!' Marcus told Mitchie. 'Lycans are _so_ much better than people who could go to blood banks to live.'

The vampire pulled the sword out and his wings retracted. The vampire then threw the blade at Mitchie. Marcus grabbed the sword by its handle just before it caught Mitchie in the forehead. The vampire smiled.

'The child's death will arrive,' the vampire giggled. 'On the Night of the Possessed.'

The vampire then ran at the flames, jumping in with a scream and there was a flash. The flames disappeared and the pond replaced it, no longer glowing. Mitchie was frozen in place and Marcus grabbed her hand, looking into her eyes.

'You OK?' he asked and she nodded.

'I just want to see Alex,' Mitchie told him, her voice breaking. 'Please.'

He nodded. 'OK. Let's go.'

*

Mitchie was crying as Alex held her tight, kissing her shoulder. She had suddenly started crying when they got into bed after Marcus brought her back and explained what had happened. Marcus then told Alex that he believed The Shadow Knight had somehow traveled to the Alternative Version of Camp Rock (which was part of the Hell reality) and then traveled from Camp Hell to Camp Rock, therefore bypassing the barriers around the camp.

Marcus then told Alex about what the vampire had said about Mitchie and that was why she was crying now.

'Don't worry, honey,' Alex whispered. 'I'll die if it means you live.'

'This was meant to be a summer of music and you and me!' Mitchie cried.

'I'm sorry for fucking things up,' Alex apologized. 'I'll make it up to you one day. I promise.'

'I just want to live a normal life with you, Alex!' Mitchie told her, rolling over to look into her girlfriend's eyes.

'I'm sorry,' Alex said softly. 'But it'll never happen.'

Mitchie nodded. 'I know. But it doesn't stop me praying for you.'

Alex smiled. 'You pray for me?'

Mitchie nodded. 'When you're asleep. I kiss you on your forehead and I pray for your safety...and our love.'

Alex laced her fingers through Mitchie's. 'You'll never have to pray for our love, Mitch.'

'One day we'll be separated, Alex,' Mitchie reminded her.

Alex nodded. 'One day. But you'll always be with me as long as I love you. And I'll love you until my dying day. It doesn't matter that it might be in a million years. It doesn't matter that it might never happen...Mitchie...I'm always going to love you.'

Mitchie smiled. 'Alex...I'm always going to love you too.'

'_Then that's one prayer that came true._'

**Sorry if this chapter sucks. In a slump at the moment but I figured that chances are you won't get an update until like Monday because tomorrow I got my Leavers Assembly (don't want to go), Prom (don't want to go) then on Saturday my Driving Lesson (don't want to do it) then I'll hang out at my Dads over the weekend, wishing I could type something! But plus side is that I got next week off so chances are this fic will be finished!**

**I am hyped about the ending! Then once that's done I'll either start the next and final story or start a new story before continuing with the 3rd. Anyway! Review and tell me what you think! Did the vampire creep anyone out? lol**


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter Eleven~

'I hope you're going to talk to your Pandemonium buddies about this,' Alex told Marcus as they walked along the lake, hands in their jean pockets. 'If hell is going to burst out from here I want back up when it all goes tits up.'

'I can't tell them,' Marcus shook his head with a grim look in his perfect eyes. 'I haven't done my mission and if they find out I'll be executed for treason and you and Mitchie will most likely end up in a tiny dirt cell.'

Alex frowned at this statement. 'No offense but you guys are a crap organization.'

Marcus laughed. 'We're one of the most ancient organizations out there. But we were taught to follow rules. We must not reveal ourselves unless we absolutely have to. And we will no allow any threat to this world live.'

'How ancient?' Alex asked, curious. Tris had never told her anything about the Pandemonium Wizards expect that they only had one image of the future.

Her.

Marcus smiled. 'Some say we were around at the moment of the first bang of light. Others say we existed long before time began. Some legends say that our physical form depends on the time we exist in.'

'So you mean like before the big bang you could have been something completely different?' Alex questioned.

Marcus shrugged. 'Possibly. But to say it about us is to say it about everything. How do we know we're not evolved forms of something we could never even dream of?' he asked, looking at her. 'But we are the only ones who can see that possibility. Us and you.'

He looked at her and she avoided eye contact, looking out at the water.

'We see everything, Alex,' he told her. 'All this world has to offer and you'll see even more.'

'I know,' Alex said plainly, feeling a bit irritated that she was having to listen to this again. Must everyone remind her of who and what she was? 'Tris told me.'

Marcus smiled. 'Tris was a extraordinary guy. He was my best friend for years, until we drifted apart. Time does that to you.'

Alex didn't say anything. What could she say to that? She just hoped that he wouldn't begin to tell her how she would go through the same thing. She knew that and didn't need him to point it out to her as if she was stupid because she wasn't.

'Can you see into his memories?' he asked and she nodded, still remaining silent. 'At least those times will live on in you. That makes it better.'

'Did you know he was depressed?' Alex said, her eyes tearing as she looked at him pointedly. 'Did you know he was sick of life?'

Marcus looked away from her, squinting in the sunlight. 'I suspected. He was a good guy and wouldn't want people to worry about him. The problem is that when the Pandemonium Wizards promise us forever they don't warn us about everything we'll lose.'

'Are you sick of life?' Alex asked.

'No way,' he said with a sad smile. 'I was scared of death. I still am. That's why I wanted to be Immortal. Because I couldn't face the darkness. Tris was different. He wanted to be Immortal because the whole idea of living and seeing the future excited him. He wanted to help those of the times to come. He was the better person.'

'But the darkness comes to everyone in the end,' Alex stated and Marcus smiled. 'Everything has its end and turns to dust.'

'That's Tris talking,' he laughed.

'Most probably,' Alex said, looking at the water. 'The dark magic is stronger now.'

Marcus nodded. 'Yeah, it is. We have to close the portal that's linking this version of Camp Rock to the Hell Version.'

'How do we do that?' Alex asked.

'We'll have to use some Gaia Energy,' Marcus told her. 'You'll have to gather enough Gaia Energy to seal the gate. Are you ready for that?'

Alex shrugged. 'It doesn't really matter if I'm ready or not. I have to do it anyway.'

Marcus frowned. 'Are you OK?' he asked.

'Yeah,' Alex nodded. 'Just have this nagging feeling in my head.'

–

'Who knew Camp Rock had a library?!' Caitlyn smiled as she and Mitchie walked into the deathly silent Library. The Library was the second biggest cabin on the site although not many people went inside.

You could tell it wasn't used a lot because even the desks had dust on their surfaces. Mitchie and Caitlyn started to walk through the shelves one by one, scanning the books.

'What are we looking for again?' Caitlyn asked.

'Something that might help us find out what The Night of the Possessed is,' Mitchie answered, still scanning the books.

'You're into some weird crap, Torress,' Caitlyn smiled. 'Where did you hear about that anyway?'

'In passing,' Mitchie lied quickly.

'I think it's some old Camp Rock myth,' Caitlyn informed her. 'You might want to ask Brown.'

Mitchie thought about this. 'OK. But do you think you could find some books on it for me too?' she asked Caitlyn who nodded. 'I'll see you in a bit.'

Caitlyn smiled as Mitchie walked out, leaving her by herself. Caitlyn sighed as she stared at all the different books.

'Great...' she said out loud. 'The things you do for love.'

She started to scan the books for anything that sounded cult-ish but there wasn't a lot of choice. As she moved in and other of the different sections she began to feel a nagging feeling in the back of her head. It was as if someone was trying to get her attention...

The more she walked through the shelves the more lost and disturbed she started to feel. Where the sections moving?! This was the fifth time she had been in Science (why were there science books at a Music Camp?!) and she walked into what she expected to be Maths but turned out to be English.

It was seriously beginning to get scary and she was pretty sure the books were moving themselves around too. She made a turn and almost screamed.

'Hey!' Tess smiled at her. 'You OK?'

'Are you stalking me?' Caitlyn breathed.

Tess smirked. 'Not stalking if you like it.'

'And who said I liked it?' Caitlyn asked and at this Tess grabbed her by her collar and crushed her lip glossed lips against Caitlyn's. Caitlyn didn't push her back and let herself get lost in this kiss. She moved her hands up to Tess's curves and Tess slipped her top off, smiling at Caitlyn's shocked face.

'See anything you like?' Tess smiled and kissed her again.

_This is so...wrong..._Caitlyn thought and pushed her away.

'Stop it, Tess,' Caitlyn breathed.

'It seems everyone that wants me is changing their minds at the last minute,' Tess said with a hint of sarcasm.

'I'm not going to be your toy,' Caitlyn told her. 'You're just trying to make Alex jealous.'

Tess giggled. 'Have you forgotten the fact you know you could lose yourself in me? Or I could lose myself in you?' she moved closer and Caitlyn looked into her eyes, breathing heavily.

'I know you want me,' Tess smiled, looking at Caitlyn's lips. 'And I know you want Mitchie. So if you have me you could have her...'

'Like hell I could,' Caitlyn snarled.

'She didn't stop you from kissing her did she?' she shook her head. 'Doesn't that tell you something?'

'She's not the jealous type,' Caitlyn told her. 'And she's in love with Alex.'

'And Alex is in love with her,' Tess giggled. 'But what if we could wrap that love around our little finger and snap it?'

'Shut up!' Caitlyn ordered. 'I'm not going to ruin Mitchie's happiness.'

'She could be happy with you,' Tess observed. 'Happiness can be found anywhere. Mitchie wants to be loved. And you could give her it.'

'So I get Mitchie and you get Alex?' Caitlyn asked.

Tess smiled even more. 'I was thinking of having you _and_ Alex...'

'I'm not going to be your dirty secret,' Caitlyn replied. 'And I wouldn't do that to Mitchie.'

'Oh quit the innocent bullshit!' Tess snarled. 'I know you would happily take Mitchie for yourself in a heartbeat! And I know you would take me right now if I asked.'

'Oh fuck you!' Caitlyn bellowed in Tess's face, who smiled. The smug look on Tess's face annoyed her but it really turned her on and she kissed Tess forcefully. She forced Tess into the bookshelf, pinning her arms over her head and started to bite at her neck.

Tess smiled as she ran her leg up Caitlyn's. 'Is that a yes?'

Caitlyn looked at her with lustful eyes. 'Oh shut up and take your clothes off.'

'You have to say you'll do it if you want me,' Tess told her.

'OK,' Caitlyn nodded. 'I'll do it.'

'Do what?'

'Help you break up Mitchie and Alex,' Caitlyn replied and Tess smiled.

'Perfect.'

–

Mitchie knocked on Brown's office and walked in to find him sitting at his desk, feet up and holding a guitar.

'Mitchie,' he nodded. 'What can I do for you?'

'Erm...' Mitchie said softly, not looking him in the eye. 'I was just wondering it you knew anything about The Night of the Possessed?'

He nodded. 'An old Camp Myth. Apparently the Camp is built on an ancient burial site and that every one hundred years Death himself comes up and Possesses all that stand along the area.'

Mitchie stared at him with a raised eyebrow. 'And that doesn't scare you?'

'Why should it?' he smiled. 'Bunch of old crap if you ask me. Who believes in stuff like that?'

Mitchie gave a shaky laugh. 'Oh you have no idea...'

*

'So Death is coming to take over everyone on the Camp?' Alex asked as she paced the cabin.

'That's what Brown told me,' Mitchie replied. 'And the vampire said I was going to die on the Night of the Possessed.'

Alex looked at Marcus who stood against the wall, arms crossed and his facial expression told her he was thinking hard.

'What's up?' Alex asked.

'It's just we've never had any reports of anyone being Possessed on this site,' he told them. 'Maybe it really is a Myth?'

'Then why did the vampire say I was going to die?' Mitchie asked.

Marcus gave her a funny look. 'To scare you? From what we know Death has _never_ taken a physical form. And this Camp has never experienced anything like the story says.'

Alex leaned against the wall, looking disturbed. 'Maybe there's something in the story that no one knows about?' she suggested. 'Maybe Death was sealed away in Hell by some Warrior.'

Marcus shrugged. 'No idea. If there had been I'm sure we would have some record of it. I would ask but they might want to know where I've obtained the information from.'

'It's easy to keep us out of the story,' Alex pointed out.

'But they would have told me in the Mission Briefing,' Marcus hit his head against the wall. 'All we know that Hell's inhabitants are coming through. If Death really is coming then we have to close the gate now.'

'Agreed,' Alex nodded. 'So you and me will go there now. Mitchie...go see Caitlyn. Or your Mum. Just make sure you're not alone.'

Mitchie nodded and they walked out. Mitchie and Alex smiled at each other briefly before kissing.

'Be safe,' Mitchie told her. 'And come back, yeah?'

Alex smiled. 'Don't I always?'

*

Alex and Marcus walked through the forest in silence, ignoring the voices that called out to them from the darkness. They made it to the pond and say the light changing from white to red. Alex took a few deep breaths before walking towards it.

'Concentrate, Alex,' Marcus told her. 'Try to feel all the life around you and use it to close the gate.'

She nodded, keeping her breathing even and closed her eyes. There was no sound as she reached out, feeling everything call out to her. She took the life force from the trees, from the plants and from the ground, drawing it closer to her.

The familiar feeling of liquid running through her body arrived and she tried to concentrate on the pond, feeling the evil weep through with a sadistic laugh. She forced the Gaia Energy at it and felt rage surge through her with a roar.

'Alex! Alex, stop!'

But she couldn't stop, the feeling of power was so amazing. She couldn't let this go! She wouldn't

'Alex! Stop it!' Marcus screamed.

She wanted to tell him it was OK but she knew it wasn't. She could feel herself losing control and soon...soon everything stopped and went black.

**She was standing on a beach, the salt air filling her nostrils and the wind blowing through her hair. She had no idea where she was but she didn't mind. It was peaceful here.**

**'Mum!' a young boy from behind her called. 'Hurry up!'**

**Alex turned and saw a small boy with dark hair run past her as if she wasn't even there. She looked at the Mother and her jaw dropped. It was her! And she looked no different than she did now! What was going on?**

**The other Alex didn't notice her either and ran past, smiling. Alex watched herself and...her son run towards the water. She wanted to call out but couldn't.**

**'You OK?'**

**Alex turned to see a boy around her age, brown spiky hair with blue eyes standing next to her. He wore a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt with a old military style greatcoat. She wanted to ask who he was but she wasn't in control of her own words.**

**'How can I raise him?' she asked the boy. 'Knowing what's going to happen?'**

**He shrugged. 'No idea,' he said, looking at her with his eyes squinted because of the sun. 'Just because of what's happened today doesn't stop you from being a good Mum.'**

**'How can I even have a child?' she asked.**

**He gave her a funny look. 'Do I have to draw you a diagram?'**

**'Shut up,' she snarled. 'Have you seen who I'm going out with? We can't have a kid!'**

**He smiled. 'I dunno. Stranger things have happened.'**

**She gave him a dark look.**

**'No seriously,' he laughed. 'Don't worry about it, Alex. When it happens it happens. No point in fighting it or even worrying about it.'**

**She sighed. 'I wish it made sense.'**

**'Sometimes it does,' he told her. 'You just can't see it yet.'**

'Alex!'

She was laying on the ground, the night sky watching over her as Marcus knelt down to her, pale.

'Did I close it?' she asked and he nodded. 'Good.'

He helped her up, looking worried. 'Are you OK?' he asked.

She took a deep breath. 'I think I just looked into the future...'

'Like a image?' he asked.

She shook her head. 'A event. I was standing on a beach, talking to someone I don't know while watching myself play with a kid.'

'That's impossible.'

'Well I just did it,' she told him. 'But I don't think I'm with Mitchie anymore. I said I was going out with someone but I didn't say her name. Why wouldn't I say her name?'

'Maybe because the other guy knew who you were talking about?' he suggested. 'Listen, Alex-'

'Can we go?' she asked. 'I feel like crap.'

He nodded and she walked on without a second word, replaying the memory in her head. And with each replay she became more and more terrified.

Who was the guy in the vision? Where was the beach? Why did Alex have a child and look no different than she did now? And more importantly...

Where was Mitchie?

**I really did not like this chapter at all. The problem is that I've planned the start to the 3rd story and now I really want to get onto it because the opening I've got planned should hopefully BLOW YOUR MIND!**

**My prom was OK. Bit sad saying bye to everyone but there you go. Oh and to I'm Burnin' For You Baby I hope you have a great prom! **

**Anyway review! And I mean it. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please? **


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter Twelve~

Since Alex had closed the gate everyone's mood had surprisingly brightened. Mitchie was no longer scared that she would be dead by the end of the summer and everyone else seemed to have lost that nagging feeling that had been bothering them all summer.

Caitlyn seemed to be the happiest person out of everyone but when she was asked why she wouldn't tell anyone. Alex and Marcus could feel the dark magic slowly degrade and that only confirmed the fact that Hell wasn't going to be turning up anytime soon.

However Alex couldn't get that vision out of her head, despite Marcus's urges to leave it alone and not worry herself about it. Was she going to stop aging a few years early? If so then why?

And how far into the future was that vision?

'Alex!' Brown snapped, forcing her out of her train of thought. 'Pay attention.'

'Sorry,' she mumbled.

Brown nodded and started to pace the room. 'Today we have a very special visitor! Music Producer and Manager, Brian Myers!'

Everyone looked at the door as a man, around forty-five walked in wearing a brown suit with black hair that was starting to grey, walked in with a smile.

'That's Tess's Mum's Manager!' Caitlyn whispered to Mitchie with a smile.

Mitchie grinned. 'Maybe he'll want to manage some of us once he's heard us sing.'

'Let's not act crazy,' Alex said, her tone of voice telling Mitchie that something was wrong.

'You're in a good mood,' Mitchie observed. 'What's up?'

Alex shook her head. Mitchie was going to press on with her questioning when Brian began to address the class.

'As Mr Brown has already said I Produce and Manage. Some might know that I Manage your classmate Tess Tyler's Mother,' he smiled at the bleach blonde. 'I was asked to come here today to give some advice on how to get into the industry and give you some feedback on your singing.'

Everyone looked nervous now and he laughed.

'I'll try not to be too harsh...' he told them. 'How about you first?' he asked Mitchie and Tess smiled.

'O-OK,' Mitchie replied and stood up. She stood next to him, staring at the class.

_I'll Still Be Strong_

_Images of war,_

_Haunt my fantasy._

_Images of war,_

_Haunt my reality._

_But I see you_

_standing there,_

_prepared to fight for what's right . . ._

_(chorus)_

_I'll still be strong!_

_and push my fears away . . ._

_I'll still be strong!_

_and hide all my pain . . . _

_I'll still be strong!_

_and stay by your side . . ._

_I'll still be strong!_

_and fight for whats right . . . _

_I'll still be strong!_

_Images of hope,_

_Are replaced by fear._

_Images of peace,_

_Are replaced by war._

_But I see you_

_standing there,_

_prepared to fight for what's right . . ._

_(chorus)_

_I'll still be strong!_

_and push my fears away . . ._

_I'll still be strong!_

_and hide all my pain . . . _

_I'll still be strong!_

_and stay by your side . . ._

_I'll still be strong!_

_and fight for whats right . . . _

_I'll still be strong!_

_(bridge)_

_I'll still be strong!_

_(I'll still be strong!)_

_I'll still be strong!_

_(I'll still be strong!)_

_(chorus)_

_I'll still be strong!_

_and push my fears away . . ._

_I'll still be strong!_

_and hide all my pain . . . _

_I'll still be strong!_

_and stay by your side . . ._

_I'll still be strong!_

_and fight for whats right . . . _

_I'll still be strong!_

_(Coda)_

_Be strong . . ._

_Be strong . . ._

Mitchie stopped and looked at Brian who was smiling.

'That was fantastic!' he applauded. 'You have a real talent!'

Mitchie giggled. 'Thank you.'

Needless to say not many got that must praise for the rest of the lesson. Alex couldn't really be bothered and refuse to sing, much to Brian's annoyance. At the end of the lesson everyone went to leave but Brian called Mitchie back.

'I'll see you later,' Alex told her and walked out. Mitchie walked over to Brian, smiling her charming smile.

'What's up?' she asked.

'You have real talent there, Mitchie,' Brian smiled. 'And there are tons of teenage super stars out there now. So I was wondering if you'd like to go professional with me as your Manager?'

She jaw dropped.

*

'Isn't that good though?' Connie asked as she and Mitchie began on the dinner for the Campers. 'It's everything you've ever wanted.'

'I know but it's just so sudden!' Mitchie almost exclaimed. 'I never thought for a second that this would happen.'

Connie laughed. 'I don't think anyone does, Honey. That's what makes life so great!'

Mitchie shrugged. 'I guess. What do you think I should do?'

'Go for it!' Connie urged. 'That's why we came here, right? So you could get this chance and now you have it! Why let it go?'

'Alex,' Mitchie stated.

Connie frowned. 'I'm sure Alex will want you to take it.'

'But what if we drift?' Mitchie asked. 'What if I become famous and being with me becomes a burden on her?'

Connie held her daughter by the shoulders, looking into her eyes. 'Listen to me, Mitch. I've seen the way Alex looks at you. She adores you, Honey. And I'm so happy you found each other, no matter what's happened.'

'Even me almost drowning?' Mitchie smiled.

'Well seeing as Alex jumped in for you the moment she got out of the car and saved you I think I can safely assume that she would die for you, Mitchie. And if anyone loves my daughter that much how can I not be happy about it?'

Mitchie smiled, blinking away her tears. 'Thanks, Mum,' she hugged her. 'You always know what to say to make me feel better.'

'It's my job, Sweetie.'

*

It was a few weeks before Final Jam and Mitchie and Alex were practicing everyday with Caitlyn to get the song just right. Mitchie hadn't told Alex about the possible Record Deal and the more she left it the more she knew she had to say something.

She had told Caitlyn who had advised that she leave it until the end of Summer to tell Alex. Lola and Andy had agreed with Caitlyn although they advised not to tell Barron and Sander. Or Ella and Peggy for that matter.

Mitchie had noticed that Alex had also taken out a few books out from the library that told her all she needed to know about spirits and the legend of the Grim Reaper. That's how Mitchie knew that this had worried Alex more than she let on.

Alex Russo didn't read and the fact she was taking time to go through several books was shocking and rare. Mitchie didn't express this fact out loud because she was sure Alex wouldn't appreciate it at all. It was night and Alex was sitting on their bed, reading another book with a concentrated expression on her face that was almost funny enough to laugh about.

'What you looking for?' Mitchie asked.

'I'm trying to find out more about this gate I closed,' she answered. 'Now I think about it I really we should have read more up on it because there's a lot we didn't know.'

'Such as?' Mitchie asked.

'That if the two Camp Rocks, this version and the Hell version, collided and mixed together it could have caused a chain reaction that would have shattered the Earth's crust because it would have caused a paranormal sub-dimension reversal,' Alex replied. 'Which in turn could have also created a black hole where the camp is, thus sucking in all the shattered pieces of the Earth before imploding on itself.'

Mitchie's jaw dropped. 'Alex, you sound intelligent and it's scaring me...and also turning me on.'

Alex raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

'What else is there?' Mitchie urged.

'Well that gate was a portal to Hell,' Alex told her. 'And we would have been able to crossover to it like the Lycan and Vampire did. That would mean we would have taken part in a cross-dimensional shift which would have most probably latched some dark radiation on us.'

'What are these kind of books doing at the Camp?' Mitchie asked, sitting on the bed and looking at the stack.

'I dunno,' Alex shrugged. 'But I checked to see who was the last person to check them out. They're not on record.'

Mitchie's jaw dropped. 'You think someone placed them here?'

Alex shrugged. 'Who would have done that?'

'Tris?' Mitchie suggested.

'Nope,' Alex replied. 'No memories of him placing any books here. Besides, how would he know I was coming to Camp Rock before he died?'

Mitchie shrugged. 'I dunno. So who do you think it was?'

'No idea,' Alex admitted. 'But it doesn't stop me from wanting to find out.'

Mitchie drew her lips in a line. 'Alex, I've got to tell you something.'

Alex nodded. 'Shoot.'

'You know that Brian guy?'

'Yeah,' Alex replied.

'He offered to Manage me...' Mitchie replied. 'And he wants to get me a record deal.'

Alex looked at her, her face full of shock. Mitchie had no idea how she would react and her heart was beating faster than ever.

'MITCHIE!' Alex screamed and hugged her. 'OH MY GOODNESS!'

'You're not mad?' Mitchie asked.

'Why would I be mad? Stupid bitch!' Alex smiled and kissed her. 'That's great! I hope you take that Hannah Montanna down! I can't stand the bunk-toothed bitch.'

'That was a bit bitchy,' Mitchie noted.

Alex waved her off. 'She sounds like she has lung cancer when she talks.'

'Kinda like Christan Bale's Batman?' Mitchie giggled.

'Yeah except his is put on,' Alex smirked. 'Oh, baby! I'm so proud of you!'

Mitchie smiled. 'Do you know what I really want to do now?'

'Award sex?!' Alex smiled. 'I am so there!'

'No! Well...yeah. But not right now!' Mitchie giggled.

'What then?' Alex smiled.

'I wanna get pissed with my girlfriend and best friends!' Mitchie giggled. 'I'm gonna go them. You get the booze from Brown's storage.'

'You're not gonna make out with Caitlyn again are you?' Alex laughed.

'If we get pissed enough I'm thinking of a threesome!' Mitchie laughed and ran out.

'Normally I wouldn't say no,' Alex said to the empty room. 'But I'm not letting anyone else touch my Mitchie.'

*

The party had been going on for a few hours and Alex was avoiding drinking (although Sander hadn't learnt from the last party and was drinking more than ever) and so far the party was going fine.

No one had had any fights, no one was kissing anyone who they _weren't _allowed to.

Was she being a bit too possessive over Mitchie? She wasn't sure. It wasn't that she didn't trust Mitchie. She just didn't trust anyone else. And that was a lot of people not to trust.

Mitchie pulled Alex over to dance. She loved the way Mitchie grinded herself over her body, it was so hot. Alex tried to ignore the look Caitlyn was giving her but it was hard.

_Enjoy it, Alex..._

Alex stopped, fear striking her. Mitchie looked at her, confused.

'Alex?' she said.

_Because you'll lose it soon..._

She had trapped him in the Camp!

'Alex?'

He was still here!

_Until we meet again, Alex Russo._

'Alex?'

**:O It's all gonna go to shit now! I'll Still Be Strong was NOT written by me and was written by my friend Cathy. If you want to listen to the song go on YouTube and type in I'll Still Be Strong- Charlotte's Theme. She wrote the lyrics, did the music and sung it for a Anime I'm trying to do but my bloody artist and animator quit just as people started sending in lines! Think I might just do Audio Plays with a online comic...can anyone on here draw? lol**

**Anyway, Review! The lack of reviews is very depressing. Is it because the story sucks now? Cuz if that's the reason TELL ME! Reviews are the only reason I'm writing these. My other stories were left because I never got reviews (not because I'm lazy!)**


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter Thirteen~

That night was the worst night of Alex's life. She couldn't tell Mitchie because she knew what her reaction would be so she had to wait until the morning. Everyone crashed at their cabin for which Alex was thankful for.

However once the sun came up she woke Mitchie up and told her to get dressed. Once they were both ready Alex led her outside and pulled her along to Marcus's Cabin.

'Alex, what's up?' Mitchie asked.

'With the Lycans, the vampires and the gate going on we forgot about The Host,' she breathed. 'We didn't even consider the Shadow Knight when we closed the gate! He's trapped in the Camp.'

'But that's good isn't it?' she asked.

'Not when you're here!' Alex snapped. 'I've got to get you out of here and destroy The Host.'

'Do you think you can?' Mitchie asked, frowning as she tried to prevent herself from tripping.

'I did it once before,' Alex reminded her. 'And there's only so much power he can have in a Host. I shouldn't have too much problem.'

Mitchie didn't say anything as they entered Marcus's cabin. Marcus was standing in the middle of the room, everything moved to the sides as he held his wand and sword in his hands, sweat dripping down his uncovered torso.

'Well you don't expect to see that when you walk into a room,' Mitchie mused and Marcus groaned, grabbing a black towel and started to dry himself irritably.

'I was doing my morning workout,' he informed them. 'What's wrong?'

'The Host,' Alex told him. 'We forgot about The Host. He's still here! In the Camp!'

'Oh...' Marcus said, his face and tone of voice told Alex that he had only just realised this. 'Crap. That's not good.'

'Ya think?' Alex asked sarcastically. 'I need your portal key.'

'Why?' Marcus asked.

'I'm sending Mitchie home to New York,' Alex informed him. 'She can't stay here.'

'What about my Mum?' Mitchie asked.

'We can't let her know I'm a Wizard,' Alex replied. 'The Wizarding World is going to kick my butt if anymore people find out. Just write her a letter.'

'Saying what?!' Mitchie asked. 'How do I explain leaving the Camp without a trace in a letter?'

Alex thought about this for a minute. 'I can't think of anything funny to say right now.'

'That doesn't help,' Mitchie snapped.

'Maybe you need a Helping Hand?' Alex said, smiling at her own joke but her smile faded as Mitchie glared at her. 'Oh...don't worry.'

'Alex I can't just leave,' Mitchie told her.

'And I can't let you stay,' Alex replied. 'Mitchie, the last time The Shadow Knight attacked I was stabbed and you were tied to the Statue of Liberty!'

Marcus looked surprised. 'Really?'

Alex and Mitchie looked at each other for a few seconds, having a silent argument between them. Marcus looked in between the two, feeling uneasy and Mitchie nodded.

'OK,' Mitchie said. 'I'll go.'

'Good,' Alex replied. 'Marcus can I have the key please?'

Marcus went to his draw, got the key out and threw it to Alex. She caught it with no problem and went to open a portal before the key suddenly burned in her hand.

'Ouch!' she cried and it suddenly shot itself out of her hand and through the window, smashing it. 'What the hell happened?'

'I think the Shadow Knight is trying to stop you from getting out,' Marcus said. 'I think we need to come up with a plan.'

'How about we scan everybody?' Mitchie suggested. 'The Dark Magic has gone right?' they nodded. 'So it should be easy to find The Host.'

Alex smiled. 'I love you, girl! Then I can take them out!'

'I think we might have to try a different approach,' Marcus said. 'We can't just kill someone and not expect someone to notice.'

'Memory charms?' Alex suggested.

'On a whole Camp? And the friends and families?' Marcus asked with raised eyebrows. 'I think we should just focus on trying to force the Shadow Knight out of the Host.'

'Can you even do that?' Mitchie asked.

Marcus shrugged. 'The Shadow Knight has inserted part of his Life force into someone else. I'm pretty sure Alex will be able to wrangle it out of The Host.'

'But first we have to find The Host,' Alex pointed out. 'And we can't go around using our wands in clear daylight.'

Marcus nodded. 'That's true. We'll need a time when no one will notice,' he told them. 'I would suggest doing it at night but you know teenagers. They're always sneaking around at night so it'll be problematic trying to scan everyone.'

'So we want a time when everyone will be together,' Marcus continued. 'And you know what that means...'

'Final Jam,' Alex and Mitchie said together and he nodded.

'That means we have to do a lot more Gaia training, Alex,' Marcus told her and she nodded.

'I expected that,' she replied with a shrug.

'And Mitchie,' Marcus looked at her. 'You're not to go anywhere alone, OK?'

Mitchie nodded.

*

It was nighttime and Caitlyn was sitting on Tess's bed, watching the bleach blonde with curious eyes.

'So you got your Mum's Manager to sign her up?' Caitlyn asked and Tess nodded, a smug look on her face.

'It wasn't that hard,' Tess smiled.

'Well I'm sorry to tell you this but Alex doesn't seem that bothered,' Caitlyn told her. 'She seems happy.'

Tess simply started to examine her nails, still smiling. Caitlyn stared at her, trying to figure her out.

'Tess...' Caitlyn started to say.

'Don't even think of tell me you've changed your mind,' Tess told her, sounding annoyed.

'I have,' Caitlyn told her. 'I can't do this to Mitchie! I love her!'

'So what were you thinking when you agreed to tear her world apart?' Tess snarled. 'What were you thinking of when you decided to fuck _me_!'

'I wasn't thinking!' Caitlyn almost screamed. 'What the hell did you do to me, Tess?! I spent most of last Summer trying to convince Mitchie that you were nasty and backstabbing! And now this Summer I'm letting you touch me in a way no one has ever touched me before!'

'Oh go tell your sob story to someone who cares,' Tess waved her off, ignoring the forming tears in the other girl's eyes.

'You're a real jerk,' Caitlyn said, reminding herself of the year before.

'Maybe,' Caitlyn smiled. 'At least I don't back stab my friends.'

'That's because you don't have any!' Caitlyn screamed before storming out.

*

Darkness loomed over the Pandemonium Chapel as Duncan stood at the door, awaiting their new arrival. Duncan had been with the Pandemonium Wizards for over a thousand years and had never heard of such a strange plan.

The Elder of the Pandemonium was said to over ten thousand years old and had seen hell rise up from the seas, seen heaven fall from the sky and seen the power of Dark Gaia up close. Duncan would never have questioned The Elder's judgment up until now.

'Are you OK, Duncan?' Henry asked from behind him.

'Have you heard of The Elder's plan?' Duncan asked, looking back at his friend who nodded. 'What do you think?'

'We were taught not to question The Elder,' Henry replied. 'I believe in him and am sure he knows what he is doing.'

'I would like to believe so too,' Duncan admitted. 'However I do feel this plan is a bit odd and highly unnecessary.'

There was a knock at the door and the doors began to open.

'Too late now,' Henry smiled and Duncan looked at the figure approaching him. He wore jeans with a black t-shirt and a old style greatcoat. His hair was spiky and his blue eyes brighter than anything Duncan had ever seen.

The seventeen year old smiled. 'Hey.'

*

It was the night of Final Jam and Alex and Mitchie were getting ready although it was half-hearted. Alex was wearing a pair of jeans and a low-cut black t-shirt that went with her pair of black converse shoes.

Mitchie wore a pink t-shirt that hugged her curvy figure with a skirt and a pair of black leggings. She was also wearing a pair of black boots. Mitchie was doing up her hair while Alex twirled her wand in between her fingers.

'This feel weird,' Alex said softly.

'What does?' Mitchie asked, looking at Alex using the mirror.

'Hunting The Shadow Knight!' Alex told her. 'I always thought he'd be hunting me.'

Mitchie smiled. 'Well if all goes well we might have a game of Naked-Hide-And-Go-Seek.'

Alex smiled and was going to reply when something suddenly surged through with such power she cried out and fell against the wall. Mitchie looked at her sharply, mouth open and eyes wide.

Alex could hear shrieks of pain, screams of fear and cries of sorrow as something oozed its way up her body, stabbing at her. Her head felt as if it was going to explode and her wand's tip suddenly started flashing light an alarm and it literally screamed!

'Alex!' Mitchie made to run towards her but Alex put her hand up, telling her to stop as she held her head with her other hand.

'D-don't come near me!' Alex cried and suddenly the books on their beds started to float, a orange aura burning from the pages like a flame. Both Alex and Mitchie watched the books and they fired themselves out through the window.

Alex grabbed her wand and ran out, following the books with Mitchie right behind her. The books were heading towards the Library and as the books approached the doors the doors flew open to allow them access.

Alex and Mitchie ran inside, the doors closing shut behind them. Once the doors shut Mitchie turned round and tried the open them, finding that they were locked. Alex pointed her wand up as the books began to circle each other so fast that they were leaving after-images of themselves, causing Alex to become confused as the after-images of different books messed together.

Suddenly the books sent rays of light at the walls and Mitchie screamed. Alex looked around to see blood oozing down the walls. The walls were actually bleeding! Mitchie stepped back and there were distant sounds of laughter.

'What's that?' Mitchie asked.

'No idea...' Alex replied, feeling her heart beat faster and harder than ever.

There was silence as the blood continued to ooze down and onto the floor. Suddenly there was a burst of light and both the girls' jaws dropped as they looked at seven ghost, laughing at the two while their eyes were glowing yellow.

'Who you gonna call?' Alex smiled nervously to herself. The books on the shelves suddenly started to blow up, the paper on fire and the covers in tiny bits. The remains of the books started to fire at the two and Alex started to blow them away as much as she could.

The ghost started to throw chairs at them and Mitchie pulled Alex out of the way. Wind blew out from nowhere and the blood poured out even faster, reaching their shoes. Alex used a repelling charm on her and Mitchie, sending the books away from them and sent a blue beam at one the ghosts.

The ghost grunted and tried to break free of the beam but Alex held it there until the ghost turned into stone, fell and shattered.

'Wanna try it?!' she yelled at the other ghost that looked at each other before zooming at the others, joining to become on big ghost. The big ghost laughed as the books, the tables and lights shot towards it, forming a kind of armor.

'Oh crap,' Mitchie breathed. 'That's not good.'

'_Tevlin_!' Alex called, sending her red-energy-saws at the armor, tearing it to shreds in certain places but the ghost fired a ball of fire at them. Alex and Mitchie rolled out the way onto the floor, getting themselves covered in blood.

The fire started to burn at the wood and Alex used her wand to put out the fire but the ghost sent another ball of fire in different places, not giving Alex enough time to put them all out.

'Give me a break!' Alex screamed. She then used her blue-energy beam on the big ghost, hoping to turn it to stone but only managed at turning a few of the tables and lamps to stone.

'There's a eye!' Mitchie said, pointing to the top of the ghost. 'A big yellow eye!'

Alex smiled and pointed her wand at the yellow eye. '_Eldosixaxi_!' she shouted and a blue ball of energy shot at the eye, causing it to explode on contact.

Alex and Mitchie were thrown backwards into the shelves and into the blood. They quickly got up as the cabin began to collapse. Alex blew a window open and they rushed through the shin-high level of blood and climbed out.

They hit the grass and began to run, hearing the burning cabin collapse behind them. They took a few deep breaths once they stopped looking at each other. Alex waved her wand and the blood washed off their clothes and hair.

'What the hell just happened?!' Mitchie asked.

'I dunno,' Alex told her. 'But the Dark Magic I thought I got rid of just came back. And it's stronger than it was before.'

'How could that happen?' Mitchie asked. 'You closed the gate!'

'Maybe The Shadow Knight had a way of getting around it,' Alex suggested. 'C'mon. We've got to go to Final Jam and tell Marcus.'

Mitchie nodded and the two began to run towards the Final Jam Cabin. They opened the door slowly to sneak in.

'Shouldn't there be music?' Alex asked Mitchie.

'Yeah,' she replied, looking bemused.

They crept in to find that everyone was inside. But there was no music...

The two looked around, finding that everyone was looking towards the stage which didn't have anyone standing on it. Alex moved to the person closest to her and examined them. The girl wasn't blinking, her face as frozen as ice.

Alex clicked in front of her face but she didn't get a response. Mitchie started doing the same to the people on the other side of the room. Alex and Mitchie examined everyone and were shocked to find that everyone was frozen solid. Alex and Mitchie hopped onto the stage, looking at everyone with worried eyes.

'They're frozen,' Alex said. 'Everyone in this cabin is frozen.'

Mitchie and Alex looked at each other, no words escaping their mouths. But Alex got a tingly feeling on the back of her neck. As if someone was watching her and she turned back to the crowd, finding everyone was now looking at her and Mitchie, their fingers pointed at them.

'Oh no...' Mitchie said quietly.

No one said anything but Alex stepped forward, seeing all their eyes follow her in an eerie fashion. Alex gripped her wand tightly, waiting for them to speak.

'Where is he?' she asked them, trying to keep her voice under control. 'Where's The Shadow Knight?'

They didn't reply and simply watched her while pointing at Mitchie. Alex looked back at her and Mitchie shrugged, unsure of what to do. Alex then looked at the crowd again, breathing heavily.

'I want to know who your Master is!' Alex told them and at this all of the crowd smiled simultaneously, causing Alex to step back towards Mitchie.

'Death,' they echoed.

Alex looked at Mitchie, terrified as Mitchie's lip trembled.

Tonight was The Night of the Possessed.

**It's here, people! Chances are you won't get an update until next week because although I'm updating this early today I have CoPE work to do (which I really want to get signed off!), then tomorrow we got my childhood friend's 18th birthday party at my house then on Saturday I'm at another birthday party which is fancy dress and on Sunday I'm at my Dads all day so woop. And I can tell you right now you won't get a update next Wednesday cuz I'm going to see the new Harry Potter film! Booked the tickets last night! 8 of us are going and it cost like 50 pounds something! Film ticket prices are crap!**

**Anyway I'm rambling. I love that word :D Say it like 3 times and tell me if it's funny or not because I can't help but smile lol**

**ANYWAY!!!! Review :D I am guilty of Guilt-Reviews lol so do you know what stops me from doing the Guilt-Review thing? If you guys keep reviewing! Now I'm guilty of BLACKMAIL-REVIEWS!!!!**

**Is it me or am I completely off my trolley today? (OMG that's such a old British saying! I'm getting old)**

**Oh! And seeing as I'm currently writing the ending of both LG&IC and the start to the next story (Which I'm not telling you the title of) I wanna thank you guys for being AWESOME people and to thank you guys I got a question for you...**

**Who wants to be a character in the next story? If you do PM me what you'd like your character to do in the story (would they be part of The Shadow Knight's army or want to play a similar role to Tris in the first story? Or anything else you can think of!), what they'd wear, if they'd be a Wizard or not and names. **


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter Fourteen~

Alex didn't have a lot of time to react as the crowd swarmed in on her and Mitchie. Hands reached out for them and Alex sent as many flying back as she could but she was so reluctant to actually hurt them that they had the upper hand.

Alex shielded Mitchie with her body as they moved backwards towards the wall. Mitchie then guided her towards the back of the stage, Alex firing Banishing Charms. Barron and Sander reached out and Barron grabbed Alex by the throat, forcing her into the wall while Sander grabbed Mitchie.

Alex tapped Barron on the head with her wand, causing sparks to burn at his face. He screamed out as Mitchie grabbed Sander's ear and pulled it back, stamping on his foot and then forcing her knee into his groin.

They two girls then ran backstage with the Possessed chasing them. They got out of the side of the cabin and forced themselves out of the fire escape. They then pushed the door closed only for the Possessed to attack the door and knock them back with force.

Alex and Mitchie hit the railing and Ella grabbed Alex by her throat, trying to throw her over but Alex gave her a quick jab on the nose before backhanding her away. Peggy went to punch Mitchie who ducked and Alex punched Peggy on the jaw before being swarmed with more of the Possessed.

Mitchie pushed a few away, kicking the door into a few of the Possessed and Alex used a swift Banishing Charm on the Possessed that were holding her, sending them over the rails, into the walls and down the stairs.

Alex quickly sent those who were still inside back, grabbed Mitchie's hand and they ran through the cabin (although Mitchie had trouble due to her boots) and they jumped off the stage and through the door.

Once outside the door Mitchie cried out as her Mother charged at them. Alex quickly used a Binding Charm and tethered Mitchie's Mum to the floor using green goo that shot out of her wand.

'Nice,' Mitchie mused.

Suddenly something grabbed Mitchie from behind and dragged away. Alex pointed her wand but someone tackled her and wrestled it away from her. Alex tried to kick them off but instead she was punched in the face.

She tried to ignore the splitting pain and punched them back but they didn't fall and instead put their hands to her throat, squeezing the life out of her.

She couldn't think of anything else to do but she reached out hoping to find a rock and once she did she slammed it into the person's face. Whoever it was fell off her and she grabbed her wand and kicked herself off the ground and ran back into the cabin.

At once she was attacked. A few people rushed at her with chairs. She dodged the swipes and kicked them away and charged at Brown who was holding Mitchie.

Mitchie kicked and bit Brown's hand, causing him to cry out. She then elbowed him in the gut and he let go of her. She then pushed him off the stage and into the chairs. Alex dodged a few attacks and rolled onto the stage, giving Mitchie a smile.

'How you doing?' she asked.

'I've had better night,' Mitchie replied.

The Possessed charged at them. Alex booted a few off and Mitchie dodged a few punches, leaving Alex to finish them off. Alex quickly sent a stream of red energy at the wooden beams above, grabbed Mitchie, pulled and suddenly they shot up to the beam.

They stopped just under it and Alex pushed Mitchie up, who climbed on the beam and pulled Alex up. The Possessed looked up at them, faces cold.

'Try and get us now!' Alex sneered happily.

'No way...' Mitchie said, pointing and Alex's jaw dropped.

They were _climbing_ the walls! Like Spider-Man! Alex shot a few spells at them, tethering whoever fell to the ceiling so they didn't fall and hurt themselves. But that was taking too much time as pretty soon The Possessed were on the beam, charging at them.

Alex grabbed Mitchie, jumped off, shot a red stream at the beam and swung through the door and outside. They shot off and slid along the floor, Alex crying out as he leg caught on something sharp. They stopped sliding and they started to run, The Possessed in hot pursuit. Alex sent spells over her shoulder, not checking to see if they actually hit anything but suddenly someone was in front of them, wand and sword in hand.

Marcus sent a spell behind them and Alex looked back to see a white barrier expand in front of The Possessed, trapping them and preventing them from moving further.

'What were you doing?!' Alex snapped.

'Sorry but I had that Lycan from before attack my cabin!' Marcus replied rather heatedly. 'We should go to the gate. See what's happened. Something must have gone wrong.'

Alex nodded and the three started to run towards the forest and stopped once they arrived at the lake, their jaws hanging open with shock.

'What the hell is that?!' Mitchie asked.

'I think...' Marcus started to say. 'It's black slime.'

Alex stared at the lake which was full of black goo, thick and lumpy. She watched as a bubble exploded and grimaced.

'When did that happen?' Alex asked Marcus.

'No idea,' Marcus replied, shaking his head. 'But it can't be good.'

'Was that a hand?!' Mitchie almost screamed, pointing.

Both Alex and Marcus watched where she was pointing and both cursed as a decaying head popped out. Suddenly heads and hands rose from the slime, covered in it. The three stepped back, horrified. Alex pointed her wand and sent a fire spell.

What happened next was an amazing and horrifying sight.

The Black Slime lit up in a huge inferno, reaching up to the heavens so rapidly it was like watching a bomb fire sped up. The bodies lit on fire but that didn't stop them. The bodies attacked, bodies aflame and hands reached out.

Alex's tip lit up and a blue saw appeared at the end and Alex held her wand tightly. The saw shot out, connected to the wand by a thing blue string. Alex waved her wand around, cutting through the bodies and forcing them to fall on the floor.

Marcus did the same and Mitchie could only watch as the flames fell one by one. She then looked at the lake, seeing the flames form themselves into a huge body and she screamed. Marcus noticed and swore loudly.

Alex was too busy cutting through the bodies to notice the huge fire monster that was glaring down at her. Marcus sent a huge wave of water at the fire monster, causing it to scream as steam appeared around it.

The stream suddenly started to shape itself into the form of gargoyles and suddenly the steam turned into fiery rock and the gargoyles screamed at them.

Alex was still cutting the bodies down, noticing the flames were spreading along the grass. If they kept this up the whole camp would go up in flames. Marcus repelled the gargoyles and the flame monster attacked.

'ALEX!' Mitchie screamed, charged and tackled Alex out of the way, causing the saw to cut off about seven pairs of legs. The flame monster had punched where Alex had been and they watched as the spot burnt up in a powerful inferno.

'Thanks,' Alex said, waving her wand and blowing up a few gargoyles.

'You guys get out of here!' Marcus yelled, not looking at them. 'Alex you have to find out what's going on at the gate!'

Alex nodded. 'You going to be OK?'

Marcus still didn't look back, sending spells at the monster. 'I'm always OK.'

Alex took Mitchie's hand and they started to run towards the forest, hearing the sounds of battle behind them. Alex gripped Mitchie's hand tightly, afraid of letting go but once they reached the edge of the forest she knew she had to.

'We've got to hide you,' Alex said, looking at her.

'What?'

'I can't take you in there,' Alex told her. 'It's too dangerous.'

Mitchie shook her head, her eyes watering. 'You can't go in there alone.'

Alex cupped Mitchie's face, their brown eyes looking deeply into each other and Alex tried to blink away her tears and failed. Tears rolled down their faces as there was a roar and flashes of light.

'I know this Summer hasn't turned out the way you wanted,' Alex admitted. 'I'm sorry. I wish it could have been the way we wanted. But things don't always go to plan.'

Mitchie nodded. 'Yeah. I kinda figured.'

Alex smiled softly, tasting her tears as they ran into the corners of her mouth. Mitchie wiped away Alex's tears while Alex wiped away hers.

'I love you,' Alex told her. 'No matter what happens.'

'I love you too,' Mitchie sobbed and Alex kissed her, forcefully and passionately. Mitchie responded, hugging Alex's form to hers. They opened their mouths under the others, their tongues dancing with each other as their hands moved along the other's body.

Alex pulled back, waved her wand and Mitchie started to levitate towards the top of the tree. Alex watched Mitchie float up, feeling her heart break. Once Mitchie was on the top branch and covered in darkness Alex turned to the forest.

She materialized her sword into her hand and walked into the forest, feeling the very shadows reach out for her with desperate fingertips. Whispers followed her as she walked, feeling the dark magic grow stronger with each step.

She made it to the clearing, seeing the gate with Dark Gaia energy weep out of it.

'Alex!'

She looked dead ahead and saw Tess tied to a tree, looking terrified beyond belief. Alex was rooted to the spot, numb. Why had the Shadow Knight gone for Tess? He knew she and Mitchie were still together...

'Help! Some weird guy in a cloak freaking kidnapped me!' Tess yelled.

Alex walked towards her.

'What's with the sword? And that stick?' Tess asked.

'Don't worry,' Alex replied, slicing the ropes off her. 'Just get out of here.'

'You're not coming?' Tess asked and Alex turned away from her.

'Where's the cloaked guy you were talking about?' Alex said, walking away.

'He's...around,' Tess said and Alex heard it. She heard what she had been waiting for. She turned, swinging her blade and her katana hit two of Tess's. Alex was surprised at the two swords but wasn't surprised to find Tess was the one holding a sword.

Alex jumped back, pointing her sword at Tess. 'So The Shadow Knight possesses teenage girls now?'

Tess laughed. 'He only took this girl's form once. The night you got the crystal. I have been using this girl's body every other time.'

'Like when?' Alex asked.

'The night I took over your friends Andy and Lola,' Tess smiled. 'Your girlfriend Mitchie saw it in a dream. It only took a few brain signals from me to stop her from actually remembering. She remembered it the first morning but once the drama started I was able to dig deep into her mind and take away the memory.'

'Mitchie saw it happen in a dream?' Alex asked. 'Why?'

Tess shrugged. 'No idea. Maybe the Pandemonium Wizards can work it out.'

Alex heard someone move behind her and she looked round to see another figure, wearing black armor completed with a helmet standing where Alex had entered the clearing.

'Who's the cosplayer?' Alex asked, turning back to Tess.

Tess smiled. 'You'll find out soon enough.'

'Who are you?' Alex asked and Tess tilted her head slightly.

'I'm Death,' she replied.

'So Tess had two guys inside her in one summer?' Alex asked and Tess nodded. 'What a slut.'

Tess laughed. 'A sense of humor in the face of Death,' she said. 'How brave.'

Alex got into her battle stance and suddenly Caitlyn appeared in front of Tess. Alex was taken aback and looked around. Lola and Andy were on one side of the clearing while Connect 3 (who were to judge Final Jam). All six of them had swords in their hands.

'Oh that's not fair,' Alex yelled. 'Three of my friends, two decent guys, an arsehole and a dude with no fashion sense against me?!'

Tess laughed. 'Have fun, Alex Russo.'

The six teenagers charged at her, the armored figure standing at the back, arms crossed over his chest. Alex had no idea what to do. She couldn't kill them! But she couldn't stand there and let them slice her apart.

Alex quickly sent Caitlyn, Lola and Andy flying backwards and dodged Connect 3's attacks. She punched Jason in the jaw before kicking Nate in the groin. Nate fell backwards and Alex blocked a attack from Shane, smacking him in the face with the butt of her katana handle.

Alex looked at Nate with raised eyebrows. 'Why do the people at Camp keep telling me I'd look good with you?'

Alex didn't get an answer as Caitlyn sliced at her, leaving Alex with no option but to block and push her away. Andy did a swift kick and hit Alex in her stomach, causing her to fall backwards. Once she hit the ground Lola went to stab her but Alex deflected the blade and kicked her away.

She rolled backwards and blocked another attack from Andy, pushing him away and used a Stinging Hex on his face. He cried out in pain and Alex deflected another attack from Shane. The armored figure started to circle around the fight, twirling his blade around as Tess laughed.

Alex pushed Shane away and dodged an attack from Jason. She rolled out the way, avoiding the blades while slashing away at her own.

Andy lunged for her as Lola sliced. Alex blocked Lola's attack and cried out as Andy's blade went through her leg. She fell to her knees, panting as Tess stepped forward. Andy rose his blade, ready to finish the job.

'ALEX!'

Alex turned and saw Mitchie run into the clearing and her heart stopped. Tess dropped her swords and glided towards Mitchie, her hands out to cup her cheeks. Alex quickly sent Andy and Lola flying away and ran (or attempted) at Mitchie but the armored figure put his sword in her way.

Tess cupped Mitchie's face and kissed her lightly on the lips and Alex screamed. Tess let go of Mitchie who stared back into Tess's eyes, looking shocked and Alex could see Mitchie's face beginning to pale. Mitchie fell backwards, her eyes going unfocused and Alex knew what had happened.

'A kiss of Death,' Tess smiled.

Alex watched Mitchie crawl away, her strength leaving her. Tess laughed and picked Mitchie up. Tess dragged her to a tree and put her against it, running her fingers along Mitchie's pale face. Alex noticed Mitchie's veins were becoming more visible and were turning black.

'She has three minutes,' Tess told her, walking towards the gate. 'See if you can save her in time.'

Tess walked into the gate and Alex looked at the figure, who stepped back and with a wave of his wand Alex felt her wound heal.

'A fair fight?' Alex asked and he nodded. They both got their swords and wands ready. 'Lets go then.'

He swung his sword and Alex deflected the blow with no problem. They started to send spells at the other as they swung their blades.

Alex could hear Mitchie moaning and tried to concentrate on the battle but it was hard. The figure fought in a style similar to her so she was having trouble working out his weaknesses. He wasn't giving her time to think about it either.

They circled each other, neither of them attacking for awhile but the figure lunged and she deflected the blow. She countered but he deflected that too. Their fight became a routine of the deflecting attacks and Alex knew she was running out of time.

Suddenly he started to move faster and she had more trouble deflecting his attacks. The dark magic was holding her back while powering him. Bloody dark magic!

He cut her arm and then her leg (has this happened before?) and she fell. He put his sword to her throat and she looked up.

'You get this chance,' he told her and her eyes widened. That voice! No! It couldn't be! 'I'm giving you this one chance. After this I go back to the darkness.'

He healed her and walked to the gate, leaving her to ask many questions in her head. It couldn't be him! It just couldn't.

Once he walked into the gate Alex dashed towards Mitchie, unsure of what to do. Mitchie was losing herself to death and her eyes told Alex she didn't have much time...

'A kiss of Death...' Alex said to herself and then kissed Mitchie. She could feel something stab at her lips but she continued to kiss her. Then she felt something force itself into her lips and down her body. She gasped and looked at Mitchie, who was looking normal once again.

Mitchie stared at her, her face full of shock. 'What did you do?!' she cried.

'I kissed you,' Alex told her. 'And I took...I took the poison in the kiss into me.'

'But you'll die!' Mitchie said.

'It'll take longer to kill me,' Alex reassured her. 'I'm Immortal remember? Well kinda. We both know I won't die of old age but things like this will kill me. But it'll take longer because I have more life.'

'No,' Mitchie cried. 'Alex! I'm so sorry.'

Alex shook her head. 'It's fine. I'm sure we'll find a cure. We've got more time to now.'

'What if we can't?' Mitchie asked.

'Then I die,' Alex stated simply. 'I said I'd die for you.'

Alex stood up and stared at the gate which was glowing black.

'I've got to fight Death,' Alex said to Mitchie, not looking at her. 'I have to get him out of Tess.'

'Wait for Marcus!' Mitchie said. 'Then you can save her together.'

Alex started to walk towards the gate. 'No. I carry death in me,' Alex said, a cold tone of voice. 'If I die tonight it'll be no different from when his kiss of death fully takes hold.'

Mitchie began to cry and Alex gave a deep breath.

'Don't hate yourself, Mitchie,' Alex said as she continued to walk towards the gate. 'Because I don't regret it.'

Alex stopped just before the gate and looked back at her, smiling.

'I love you,' she said and stepped inside.

Inside Hell.

**I lied when I said you weren't going to get a update. I suck but as soon as I started writing this chapter I was like I HAVE TO UPLOAD THIS!**

**Anyway I'll upload Chapter Fifteen tomorrow and then I plan (most of my plans don't happen when it comes to this story) to upload the final chapter on Wednesday for the UK Harry Potter release date! I'm sad like that.**

**Anyway, review! And remember if anyone wants to be a character in story 3 just PM me!**


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter Fifteen~

She expected Hell to look different than what it did. She expected everything to be on fire but instead it looked exactly the same as her world. Well kind of. The sky, which was bright red with clouds forming spirals with bits of rock floating into the big yellow eye, was very different.

Alex expected things to attack her the moment she got out but instead she was greeted by nothing. There was an eerie silence that made her shiver and she began to walk out of the forest, still surprised that they're weren't on fire.

Nothing attacked and nothing whispered to her and that was more frightening. What was going on?

She made it out of the forest and there was a roar from above. Alex looked up to see a wave of fire shoot over the sky and once it was gone the sky was now pitch black with a black hole replacing the yellow eye.

'Strange, isn't it?'

Alex looked at the vampire who was standing in front of her with a fanged smile. Alex gripped her wand and sword tightly, ready to defend herself but he turned and walked away.

'Come with me,' he said.

Alex watched him for awhile before walking after him. Was it her or did the ground feel like it was moving? She looked down and almost screamed as she saw what looked like hands reach up, pushing the ground up with their extended fingers.

She quickened her pace but made sure not to get to close to the vampire, who wasn't paying her any attention. He led her to the Final Jam cabin, which they entered and Alex saw Tess standing on the stage with her two swords.

'Either you killed him or he let you go,' she told Alex.

'Who is he?' Alex asked. 'His voice. I know his voice.'

Tess smiled. 'Then you know who he is.'

'But it _can't_ be!' Alex snapped.

Tess giggled. 'Of course it can't. I see you took my Kiss of Death.'

Alex nodded. 'There was no way I was going to let Mitchie die for me.'

Tess continued to smile, her eyes turning into a paler blue. 'So like Tris. You swear you'll die for them and in the end you make sure you do. He didn't only pass over his Skills and Memories. He passed some of his personality, some of his traits.'

'Yeah I know that,' Alex said, walking to Tess. 'But I'm not here to talk about Tris. How did you open the Gate?'

'Gaia Energy,' Tess replied. 'The Shadow Knight can use Gaia Energy too to a certain extent. When you tried to close the gate he was able to convert the Gaia Energy into Dark Energy. We gathered enough of this world's darkness to create a Dark Gaia Bomb.'

'And we released it onto Camp Rock, filling the lake with slime, unleashing the ghosts, possessing the Campers and Teachers,' she continued. 'The Shadow Knight planted that pod you touched before Summer began, to get you to open the gate for me to come through,' she giggled. 'And then he had you go get the Crystal Shard.'

'What's the crystal shard for?' Alex asked.

'Why tell you?' Tess asked her. 'You'll be dead soon.'

'So you're not going to tell me your plan before attempting to kill me?' Alex asked and Tess shook hr head. 'You're breaking tradition here!'

'This isn't a movie, kid,' Tess pointed out. She raised her swords to the ceiling and there was a BOOM as the ceiling exploded. Everything began to shake and Alex heard the ground crumble and break away.

'What the hell are you doing?!' Alex screamed and Tess merely laughed.

'Kill her!' she ordered the vampire who lunged at her. Alex wasn't having that that and jabbed at the vampire, stabbing him in the face and through his head. Alex pulled back her sword, smiling.

'That was easy.'

Tess pointed her sword at Alex and she was thrown backwards, through the door and on the ground. Wind blew through her hair and she saw that they were shooting up. She looked away from the cabin and saw nothing but air.

She looked over the edge to see that they had left the ground in pieces and those pieces were now floating underneath them. She looked back at the cabin and saw a chair being thrown her way. Alex rolled out the way just in time and stood up, seeing a bright light shine out of the roofless cabin.

Suddenly a figure in dark armor, around twenty five feet long, shot out of the cabin and stared at her.

'Oh no way!' Alex screamed.

The figure stabbed the Earth just in front of Alex and the bit she was standing on gave way and she fell...

The armored figure laughed but stopped once there was a bright light. Suddenly Alex, her eyes white and her hair standing up as wasps of silver energy wove through each dark strand of hair , flew up with her wand in hand and her katana circling her body like the moon did for the Earth.

'No!' the armored figure screamed and Alex smiled.

'Say "Hi" to the Keeper of Gaia, you metal freak!' she bellowed and the katana suddenly shot itself at the armored figure, stabbing it in the chest and suddenly cracks appeared in the armor, light shining out of them.

The armored figure sent a ball of energy at her and Alex took the hit, her hair suddenly falling back down but as it did her hair turned silver and her eyes turned gold. Alex laughed as she pointed her wand and sent a storm of silver energy bullets at the armored figure, sparks flying off where ever they landed.

The figure swung its sword and Alex's small katana suddenly appeared next to her. She put up her arm in a defensive manner and the sword blocked the huge sword.

The huge sword couldn't budge the small katana and the figure brought back his sword and started to attack randomly, Alex blocking every hit with a single thought. Alex then disarmed him with a flick of her wand and sent more silver bullets at the armor, cracking it along with swipes from her katana.

Alex pointed her wand at the black hole and turned it white, sending a beam of white energy down on the armored figure, causing it to scream in pain and there was an explosion.

Alex watched as what looked like a giant reaper burst out of the explosion and flew towards her. The reaper was like a gargoyle and an eagle mixed, the four arms, the legs, the shape resembled a eagle and wings. The whole body was covered in blood-red skin.

Alex smiled and dodged the attack and flew after it, her katana slicing at the reapers' wings. The reaper cried out and Alex started to send an army of energy saws which were now coloured silver. The saws tore away at the flesh, sending black blood everywhere.

Alex started sending white beams of energy down and the reaper fell, screaming in pain. It landed on one of the floating rocks and Alex gracefully landed, turning back to normal.

Tess stood up, her clothes torn and her face bloody.

'You think you can defeat the Grime Reaper?!' she snarled.

Alex got into her battle stance and Tess got her swords ready. The two attacked at once, Alex going offensive and Tess turned defensive. Their blades collided without stop, neither attempting to send a spell.

Alex dodged a swipe to her head and and used a uppercut slash, just missing her face by an inch. Tess went to slice her leg but Alex back flipped out the way, getting a good kick on Tess's jaw as she did. Tess stumbled backwards but regain herself pretty quickly and went for a scissor-slice attack.

Alex jumped backwards to avoid the attack and used a Stinging Hex on Tess's face, causing her to scream. Alex took this moment to gather a ball of Gaia Energy and sent it at her.

The ball struck Tess in the face and she screamed as the darkness poured out of her. Alex watched as the Grime Reaper formed himself in front of her, scythe in hand.

He went to slice her but Alex sent another ball of Gaia energy, sending him backwards and away as he fled. Alex made her sword disappear and ran to Tess, picking her up and walked to the edge of the land, looking down.

'I just had a fight and it was a hoot! But right now I need a big parachute!' she yelled and jumped. The moment she was falling the parachute appeared on her back and she opened it. The cloth expanded and they slowed down by a bit but a lot faster than Alex expected.

They landed and Alex threw the bag off her and started to drag Tess back to the gate. Now the darkness came, reaching out for her but she ignored them, trying to keep her pace. She made it to the gate and heard a roar behind her.

She looked back to see a Lycan staring at her, eyes bright red.

'Piss off, puppy,' Alex snarled.

The Lycan charged at her and Alex sent a silver energy bullet at it, killing it instantly.

'All bark and no bite, eh?' Alex spat, walking towards the gate and she sighed with relief once she walked through and saw Mitchie and Marcus. She put Tess down on the floor and quickly used her Gaia Energy to close the gate.

'Everything is still ruined!' Marcus told her, running towards her.

Alex sighed and fought as hard as she could to gather enough energy. Once she reached her limit she released it onto the camp. She would have liked to see everything turn back to normal. She really would.

But she lost consciousness...

*

Everything had turned back to normal at the Camp. Everyone was no longer Possessed and none of their injuries were there. All the cabins were fixed and the lake was no longer black slime. Mitchie was sitting on her bed, watching Alex sleep, feeling guilty that she was the reason Alex was going to die.

Marcus guessed that Alex had until March to live and told Mitchie that there was no cure for The Kiss of Death unless she passed it on to someone else.

Marcus then used a spell to contain the "poison" in one certain place so she couldn't pass it on, claiming that Alex wouldn't want to pass it on to anyone.

'At least this way you two can kiss,' Marcus shrugged. 'You'll be able to live a normal relationship...kinda.'

Mitchie nodded and he left her to be alone with Alex, who hadn't shown any signs of waking up. That must have taken a lot out of her. Mitchie leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before breaking down and crying.

'I'm sorry, Alex!' she cried. 'I'm so stupid! I should have stayed hidden!'

Alex didn't reply.

'God!' Mitchie sobbed. 'I ruin everything!'

'So dramatic,' Alex said softly and Mitchie looked at her, seeing her open her eyes slightly. 'My head hurts.'

'Alex...' Mitchie said, wiping her tears away. 'Oh, Alex.'

'Hey, hotness,' Alex smiled, still sounding weak. 'Is everyone OK?'

She nodded. 'Yeah. Everyone's fine, babe.'

Alex smiled. 'Good...what about me?'

'Marcus said there's no cure,' Mitchie told her. 'And he's contained whatever it is in one point of your body so you can't pass it on through kissing anyone.'

'That's a plus,' Alex smiled. 'Does he know when I'm gonna die?'

Alex talking so calmly about her own death scared Mitchie. How could she act as if it were nothing?

'He thinks around March,' Mitchie replied.

'Damn,' Alex smiled. 'Just before my birthday. I wanted birthday sex.'

Mitchie giggled at this. 'Shut up.'

'Make me, Torress,' Alex said, clearly having trouble keeping her eyes open and she drifted into sleep again.

*

It was the last day of Camp and everyone was saying their goodbyes. Alex left Mitchie to say goodbye to everyone while she went to see Marcus. He was standing by the lake, arms folded and looking out to the water with a smile on his face.

'The Pandemonium Wizards know what I've done,' he told her.

'Crap,' she replied. 'What's going to happen?'

'It appears it was part of a plan the Elder has in mind,' Marcus told her. 'He just wanted to know I was the right person for something. Don't know what though.'

'So you'll be OK?' Alex asked and he nodded.

'Seems that way,' he smiled. 'Tris would be proud of you, Alex. He chose the right person to take on his legend.'

'I think I'd rather start my own,' she smiled.

'You have,' Marcus nodded. 'Doesn't stop Tris from being part of it though. He was there at the start and he's with you now.'

'Somehow I don't think so,' Alex replied, her face turning cold.

'And by that you mean?' Marcus asked.

'Don't worry,' Alex shrugged. 'I just think Tris has...moved on from me now.'

Marcus shook his head. 'Tris will only leave you when you Pass on your skills...if you do that is.'

'So there's no way Tris could just disappear?' Alex asked.

'He's a spirit, remember?' Marcus reminded her. 'You only have his skills and memories. And a bit of his personality,' he added with a smile.

Alex smiled. 'Thanks. I feel better now.'

'What was wrong?' he asked.

'It's just in Hell,' she began. 'I was fighting like I was before Tris Passed his stuff on to me.'

'The dark magic was holding you back,' Marcus shrugged. 'How do you feel now?'

'Better,' Alex nodded. 'A lot better. Except for the obvious.'

Marcus nodded. 'Yeah...' he said. 'Listen, I've got to go.'

Alex nodded. 'I guessed.'

They smiled at each other and hugged. He patted her on the back and started to walk away. Alex watched him go for a few seconds before calling out to him.

'Am I going to see you again?!' she yelled.

'Maybe,' he replied, opening a portal and, with a smile to her, he walked in.

'Alex!' Mitchie called, running towards her. 'We've got to go.'

Alex nodded and walked towards Mitchie, kissing her lightly on the lips before walking back to the van. Alex was going to treasure this moment because she had made a decision. A painful decision.

But for now it would have to wait...

**Not as long as Chapter 14 but there you go. Final Chapter will be up soon! Remember to review! Tell me what you think of this Finale! And does anything think Alex's Gaia form rocks? :D**


	16. Chapter 16

~Final Chapter~

Being in New York had never felt so good. But being with her family had never felt so bad. She had told them everything that had happened at Camp Rock to and put it simple...they weren't happy. Alex had had to listen to her Mother's cries, her father's sobs and had to hug her brothers more than ever.

She couldn't believe how emotional they were about it. Did that make Alex cold or just emotionally dim? She wasn't sure.

'Oh my baby!' Teresa sobbed, hugging her tightly.

'And there's nothing we can do?' Justin asked.

'No,' Alex replied. 'All Marcus could do was stop me from passing it over.'

'How?' Max asked.

'He contained it a part of my body. That way it can't move,' Alex informed them, noticing her Dad was being rather silent. He was going to outlive his little girl...

She had no idea how that must feel. To be a parent and know that soon you're child would die, years before they were meant to.

'But because of my life span it'll take longer to effect me,' Alex reminded her silent family. 'So I have plenty of time to spend with you.'

'It's not enough,' Jerry said softly. 'It's not enough time, Alex.'

'I know, Daddy,' Alex replied. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be!' Jerry told her, looking her in the eye. 'You did it to save Mitchie. You did a great and wonderful thing, baby. I'm proud of you.'

Alex smiled her sweet smile. 'Thanks, Dad.'

She then told her parents about The Shadow Knight appearing at the Camp and told them of a plan she had and they all agreed to it. But it meant she had two people she had to see to explain it. She had to talk to both Harper and Mitchie.

She went to see Harper first because she knew it would be easier to tell her rather than Mitchie. But it didn't stop them both from crying and hugging. After telling Harper she made her way to Mitchie's house, feeling that she was going to throw up any minute.

She knocked on the door and Connie answered it, smiling.

'Hey, Alex!' she said. 'Come in! Mitchie is upstairs in her room.'

Alex thanked her and walked up the stairs, trying to stop the urge to turn and run out but she had to do this. It had to be done. She knocked on the door.

'Hello?' Mitchie's voice came.

'It's me, Alex,' Alex replied.

'OK!' Mitchie said. 'Come in.'

Alex watched in and her jaw dropped at the sight of Mitchie in her black underwear, picking out clothes from her wardrobe.

_Crap!_ Alex thought.

'You OK?' Mitchie asked and Alex nodded. 'Listen. I'm not going to take the record deal.'

'What?!' Alex almost exclaimed. 'No! You have to!'

Mitchie looked confused. 'Why?'

'Because you'll be safe,' Alex replied. 'Away from me.'

Mitchie stepped towards her, looking frightened. 'What?'

Alex looked away. 'Me and my family are leaving New York. We're going into hiding. We're not telling anyone where we're going. That includes you, Mitch.'

'But...how can we be together if you leave?' she asked and Alex felt her tears run down her face and she looked at Mitchie, biting her bottom lip.

'We won't,' Alex told her. 'We can't be together anymore, Mitchie. You almost got killed this summer. And before the summer you were almost killed twice before. I can't keep putting you in danger.'

'I don't care.'

'I do!' Alex snapped. 'Mitchie, don't think for a minute that I don't love you. Because I do. I really do. But...I can't let you risk your life anymore. Take the record deal, live your life to the fullest.'

'And what about you?' Mitchie asked, tears streaming down her face. 'What will you do.'

'Live mine,' Alex shrugged. 'Well... what's left of it.'

'It's ironic,' Mitchie said, looking out to the window. 'I always thought you'd see me die and move on. Now it's the other way around.'

'No,' Alex said sharply. 'Because you won't see me die. We're leaving tonight. This will be the last time we see each other.'

Mitchie turned round, her mouth hanging open and her eyes full of tears.

'Tonight? I can't have more time with you?' she asked, her voice breaking and Alex wanted to hug her but she knew she would never want to let go.

'No. You can't.'

Mitchie nodded, looking like she was about to break down and Alex couldn't stop herself from running up to her and hugging her close. Mitchie returned the hug and they cried into each other's shoulders before having their final kiss.

It was longer than Alex had expected but in the end they had to stop and Alex pulled away. She looked into Mitchie's eyes.

'I do love you,' Alex replied. 'Forever and Always.'

'Forever and Always,' Mitchie nodded and Alex let go of her and walked away. 'Alex. If you ever find a way to stop it...'

Alex looked back and smiled. 'If I do I'll come running back to you.'

Mitchie gave her a teary smile and nodded. Alex opened the door and left her for the last time.

*

They were all packing their things away. Alex watched her brothers argue, smiling. Her Mum and Dad were too busy sorting everything out that they didn't tell them off. She was going to miss New York but she had to get away, to give her parents a chance of a normal life before she left to find the Shadow Knight and put an end to him

Alex walked up the metal stairs, leaving the mess to her parents and then climbed the ladder onto the roof.

The sun was setting and Alex smiled. She loved watching the sunset from this height. She put her hands in her pockets, a light breeze flowing through her hair. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon she felt Mitchie's life force hug her tightly.

'I love you,' she whispered into her ear before Alex let her go.

'Love you too,' Alex said to nothingness.

She knew that she was going to die next year. She knew she would have to kill The Shadow Knight before she died. But she had given her life to save Mitchie. The girl she would always love. She had given up her life to protect someone who meant more than anything in the world to her.

And that made all the difference.

~The End~

**I know I said I was going to put this up on Wednesday for the Harry Potter release date. But I figured I'd end this story on the night Torchwood ends (which me, my girlfriend and friend David will be watching upstairs during Fay's party lol) and I'll upload the next story on the Harry Potter release date.**

**So I finish one story the night my show ends and put up a new one the day the reason I started writing comes out.**

**Anyway this chapter wasn't that long but I didn't want to drag the ending out. Hoped you guys liked it! And does anyone want to do a two-way Alex/Mitchie story with me? Like one of us does Alex's POV and the other does Mitchie's POV? I think I'd like to do a pure fluff Alex/Mitchie because I make the Alex and Mitchie in this story suffer quite a bit lol And I think a two-way story would rule!**

**And review! You must review!**


End file.
